Zwischen Tag und Nacht
by Glasmond
Summary: German / Deutsch Jahre waren vergangen, seit Zelda Midna das letzte mal gesehen hatte. Seitdem war sie nicht mehr Dieselbe. (Homoerotik, Midna/Zelda, Dom/Sub, Roman, Polyamory, leichte Variation Stuffing/Feeding, Variation Körpertausch (body change), Schwanger (pregnant))
1. Wiedersehen

**Illustrationen zu dieser Fanfiction sind auf dem Google Docs Dokument einsehbar: document/d/1BzEs8LlnH0SiCKIjvFOqfxi6CBLU6ZzVoP5euTRof84/edit**

**Hallo ihr lieben,**

**Das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction hier. Ich habe eigentlich sehr wenig Zeit, aber mir ist aufgefallen dass es nur sehr, sehr wenig (vor allem Deutsche) Fanfictions mit weiblichen homosexuellen Inhalt gibt - zumindest mit starken, dominanten, sexuellen Plots. Da Zelda/Midna ja quasi fast Canon ist habe ich mich daher entschieden selbst zu Girl/Girl Literatur etwas beizusteuern, und heraus kam folgendes Ergebnis.**

**Ich freue mich wirklich sehr über Feedback, euer Gedankengut und auch wenn man mir einfach nur sagt dass man die Geschichte gern liest!**

* * *

><p><strong>Eins – Wiedersehen<strong>

Es war weder ein Geräusch, das sie weckte, noch eine Berührung. Nicht mal eine Bewegung.

Es war etwas anderes. Etwas, das sich am besten mit dem Wort "Gefühl" beschreiben ließ.

Prinzessin Zelda schlug die Augen auf und ließ den Blick über den Baldachin ihres Bettes gleiten. Ihre Sinne kehrten mühsam aus dem Schlaf zurück und gewöhnten Augen an die Dunkelheit, ihr Bewusstsein wurde klarer.

Ja, es war ein Gefühl.

Das Gefühl der Vollständigkeit. Als hätte sie, ganz ohne geistige Anstrengung, auf unerklärliche Weise plötzlich zu sich gefunden, einen Teil an sich wieder entdeckt, der lange verschollen war.

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl, das so plötzlich kam und derart intensiv war, dass es sie sogar aus dem Schlaf riss. Und noch eigenartiger war es, dass ihr bis eben gerade gar nicht klar war, dass ihr etwas fehlte.

Sie drehte den Kopf und musterte Nachttisch, Schränke. Dann setzte sie sich auf, nahm tief Luft.

Ihr Bewusstsein entnüchterte sich immer mehr und verhalf ihr das Gefühl besser wahrzunehmen. Es fühlte sich an wie Nostalgie - schön, doch mit einer Note Schmerz. Ein Gefühl in Moll. Ein Gefühl, das sie zuletzt vor Jahren hatte. Noch damals, als -

"Du weißt, dass ich hier bin, nicht wahr?" flüsterte es aus jeder Ecke des Raumes, aus jeder Ritze, aus den Schatten.

Zeldas Herz schnürte sich sofort ein. Sie erkannte die Stimme sofort.

"Midna.", erwiderte sie und war erschrocken über den Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme. Fremd. Rau. Sehnsüchtig?

Aus den Schatten kroch ein vergnügtes, hämisches Lachen. Ein Außenstehender hätte es vielleicht mit einem kurzen Quietschen von Scharnieren eines Schrankes verwechselt. Für Zelda jedoch klang es schon immer genau wie sie sich das surreale Lachen eines Dämonenkindes vorstellen würde. Unschuldig und gehässig zugleich.

„Du hast mich vermisst, Prinzesschen. Deine Stimme verrät dich."

Zelda spannte sich an. Offenbar nicht unbemerkt.

„Du brauchst dich gar nicht wehren. Du warst schließlich ein Teil von mir. Hast mit mir einen Körper geteilt. Jeder würde das vermissen."

„Wie kannst du hier sein?", lenkte Zelda ein, „Der Schattenspiegel ist für immer zerstört. Ich habe es selbst nachgeprüft. Ich habe alles versucht."

Die Schatten schwiegen ihr Schwärze ins Gesicht. Es war unangenehm und machte Zelda nervös. Ihre Finger gruben sich tiefer in den Bezug ihrer Decke. Selbst das nächtliche Treiben fernab in Hyrule war lauter.

Gerade, als ihr ein „Geh nicht" entfliehen wollte, antwortete die Stimme.

„Du hast alles versucht?"

„Ja.", antwortete Zelda und konnte nur mit Mühe die Erleichterung verbergen. Sie wollte Midna nicht gehen lassen. Sie wollte sie hören, von ihr wissen, ihr Dinge sagen die sie verpasst hatte mitzuteilen. Auch, wenn dies ein Traum sein sollte. Der Abschied war einfach zu abrupt gewesen.

Endlich konnte sie in den Schatten eine Figur ausmachen. Wie aus dem Nichts trat die Fürstin der Schattenwelt in das milchige Licht des untergehenden Halbmondes, das zum Fenster hineinschien, und versetzte Zelda in Überraschung.

Sie war kleiner als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Aber vielleicht hatte ihre, wie Midna es selbst nannte, wahre Gestalt sie damals nur größer aussehen lassen als sie wirklich war. Schließlich war sie zuvor monatelang von winziger Statur gewesen.

Sie trug die Haare offen auf ihren schmalen Schultern, ein weiter Mantel mit Verzierungen typisch für die Schattenwelt hing an ihrem Leib herab wie dicker Rauch. Sie ging auf Zelda zu, ein breites Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht und schnitt, wie üblich, fast greifbar in Zeldas Stolz.

„Du rührst mich ja richtig, Prinzessin.", raunte Midna und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. Ihre Zähne blitzten, als das Grinsen noch breiter wurde.

Zelda wich dem Blick nicht aus. „Es war wichtig. Niemand sollte mehr durchkommen. Ich dachte, da wären wir uns einig gewesen?"

Geräuschlos glitt Midna vor ihr auf das Bett. Erst ein Knie, dann das nächste. Die Matratze schien sich zu weigern Midnas Gewicht wahrzunehmen und senkte sich so gut wie gar nicht ein.

Zelda wich vorsichtig zurück.

„Oh, meine süße, sture, kalte, ehrenhafte Prinzessin. Nichts darf dich aus der Fassung bringen, nicht wahr? Niemand darf wissen, dass du fühlst und was du fühlst, hm?"

Sie kam näher. Stützte Hände rechts und links neben Zeldas Schenkeln ab. Diese zog unmerklich die Decke höher.

„Aber ich weiß es besser. Ich hab' dich in mir getragen, weißt du noch? Ich hörte deine Gedanken. Ich wurde von deinen Ängsten überrannt. Ich verlor mich in deinen Sehnsüchten, die sich ohne weiteres mit den Meinen messen konnten."

Zelda wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Oh, du knickst ein?"

Midna lachte. Und wie sonst gab es Erheiterung und zeitgleich Schadenfreude preis.

„Erkannt, dass ich mich von deiner Maske nicht täuschen lasse? So weise, Prinzessin."

„Du weichst meiner Frage aus. Wie konntest du es in die Oberwelt schaffen?"

Bestimmt griff Midnas Hand nach der Decke, zog sie herab. Zelda ließ es zu.

Midna erwiderte: „Sagen wir einfach, dass es nicht leicht war. Und dass es nicht von Dauer ist."

Die Hand legte sich unzweideutig auf Zeldas Taille. Zelda erschrak, legte abwehrend eine Hand auf Midnas Arm, sah sie an. „Was hast du vor?", sagte Zelda nervös.

Wieder dieses Lächeln.

„Wonach sieht es denn aus, Prinzessin?"

Der Druck in Zeldas Hand verstärkte sich, sie wich weiter zurück. „Wenn es so schwer war, hierher zu kommen, dann kann das hier doch nicht der wahre Grund sein, nicht? Sag mir, was du wirklich willst. Lass die Spiele."

Midna zog sich mit der Hand um Zeldas Taille an diese heran, glitt auf ihren Schoß. Spreizte ihre nachthimmelschwarzen und mondlichtblauen Schenkel und senkte ihre Hüften. Mit ihrer freien Hand nahm sie Prinzessin Zeldas und führte diese an ihre eigene Taille.

„Vielleicht ist es das, was ich wirklich will? Vielleicht nicht. Auf jeden Fall ist es das, was du willst.", antwortete sie, und die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein leises, aber unumstößliches Flüstern.

Bevor Zelda noch irgend ein Kontra geben konnte, hatten sich bereits Midnas Lippen auf die ihren gelegt und ließen Körper und Geist erstarren. Ihre Umwelt schien zu kippen, zog Zelda ein Stück aus sich selbst heraus, alles verlor an Materie.

Midna löste den Kuss. Ihre Augen, in der Farbe einer sterbenden Abendsonne in den weiten schwarzen Abgrund des Horizonts tauchend, blicken in Zeldas.

Ein Sturm aus Gefühlen tobte in der Prinzessin Hyrules, doch nur der Gedanke „Das ist falsch" manifestierte sich und drang aus ihrem Munde hervor.

„Vielleicht in deiner beschränkten Oberwelt. Aber die sitzt nicht hier auf deinem Bett. Ich tue es. Lass endlich die Maske fallen. Ich habe mir diesen ganzen Ärger nicht angetan um dir mit Müh' und Not deine eigenen Wünsche klarzumachen."

Zelda schien unschlüssig. Ihre Hand, welche auf der weichen Haut von Midnas Taille lag, war angespannt und ließ eine engere Berührung nicht zu.

„Ein bisschen Vertrauen hab ich mir schon verdient, nachdem ich dir so selbstlos das Leben gerettet habe, oder? Du willst. Du musst. Du brauchst. Ich fühle es. Du auch, nicht wahr? Zeig es mir endlich. Hol mich zurück zu dir."

Und Zeldas Hand griff zu.

Midna grinste. Da drückte sich bereits Zeldas Mund auf den ihren, fordernd nach Zuneigung. Midna schloss die Lippen um die ihren, drang in Zeldas Mund vor.

Ihre zweite Hand legte sich auf die andere Seite Zeldas Taille, zog sie enger an sich heran. Zelda keuchte in den Kuss, legte auch ihre zweite Hand an Midnas Seite und schlang dann ihre Arme ganz um sie.

Der Sturm in ihrer Brust wurde stärker, entwurzelte den gewaltigen Baum aus Vernunft und Angst, brachte ihn zu Fall. Midnas Lippen schmeckten nach Sehnsucht, nach Klarheit.

Ja, der Sturm gab preis, was Zelda all die Jahre verborgen geblieben war: Es war dieses Wesen, das sie misste. Diese Frau. Es war ihre Seele, die ihr fehlte. Ihre ungezügelte Art, die sich wie ein Gewicht auf die andere Seite der Waage Zeldas Geistes legte und diesen wieder ins Gleichgewicht brachte. Sie vervollständigte Zelda und eliminierte die chronische Traurigkeit, die die letzten Jahre über ihren Gemütszustand gehangen hatte. Sie hatte ursprünglich gedacht dass ein Guss Dunkelheit von Midna auf sie übergegangen war als sie deren Körper verlassen hatte. Aber jetzt spürte sie, dass das Gegenteil der Fall war; sie hatte ein Stück ihrer Seele bei Midna gelassen. Und ein Stück ihres Herzens. Ein sehr großes.

All dies realisierte sie und konnte die Intensivität dieser Wahrheit kaum ertragen. Ihre Gefühle ergossen sich in einem sehnsüchtigen Stöhnen in Midnas Mund. Diese reagierte darauf und packte fester zu, drückte ihren eigenen Leib gegen den der Prinzessin. Sie lachte in den Kuss, aber diesmal stach es nicht oder verurteilte. Es klang glücklich.

Plötzlich streifte etwas zwischen Zeldas Schenkel, drückte sich gegen den seidenen Stoff ihrer Unterwäsche. Zelda entfloh ein weiteres, überraschtes Stöhnen. Es war Midnas Hand, die sie von Zelda unbemerkt an ihrem Körper herabgeglitten hatte.

Midna vertiefte den Kuss, lachte wieder in diesen hinein. Ihre Finger übten Druck aus, fingen an zu reiben. Zelda konnte spüren, dass ihre Feuchtigkeit sich durch den Stoff saugte und sich durch die Reibung verteilte.

Midna spürte dies auch.

„Verdammt, dein Körper schreit nach mir, das macht mich wahnsinnig."

Der Kommentar schnürte Zeldas Brust ein, zwang sie nach Luft zu schnappen. Es war falsch, falsch, falsch. Keine Kopulation vor der Heirat einer Prinzessin. Niemals eine Vereinigung mit einem Schattenwesen. Und mit einer Frau schon gleich gar nicht.

Aber sie wollte diese Gedanken eliminieren, ließ den Gefühlssturm auch diese davontragen und spreizte die Schenkel, drückte ihr Geschlecht gegen Midnas Finger.

Midna nahm sehr deutlich wahr und reagierte. Sie stöhnte, lachte und schrie zeitgleich.

Konnte es sein dass sie ähnlich aufgeregt war wie Zelda?

Ihr Arm schlang sich ganz um Zeldas Schultern, drückte sie sicher an sie. Hielt sie fest.

„Ich muss", brachte Midna gebrochen hervor.

Gerade als Zelda begann sich zu fragen wovon sie sprach, schob Midna geschickt den Stoff, der sie beide trennte, zur Seite und drang mit zwei Fingern tief in die Prinzessin ein.

Zelda schrie auf.

Das Gefühl in ihrer Brust schien zu implodieren, sie fürchtete sogar ohnmächtig zu werden. Es war nicht die Lust, die sie übermannte – jedenfalls nicht nur – es war das Gefühl der Vereinigung. Es fühlte sich so richtig an. So vollkommen. So unbeschreiblich perfekt.

Auch Midna stöhnte auf, den Blick fasziniert, erregt und neugierig auf Zelda gerichtet.

„Bei den Göttinnen, ich will dich", flüsterte die Fürstin belustigt, aber mit hörbarer Ehrfurcht, und Zelda wollte ihren Worten glauben. Sie öffnete die Augen und ihr Blick traf sich mit Midnas. Sie erkannte Ehrlichkeit.

Gerade als Zelda das Gefühl hatte von der Grenze zur Ohnmacht zurückgetreten zu sein begann Midna ihre Finger zu bewegen. Sie zog diese fast komplett heraus, Zelda schrie im Protest kurz auf. Sie dachte ‚NEIN', sie fühlte ‚NEIN', und keuchte schließlich auch „NEIN", sie wollte nicht dass sich Midna wieder so schnell von ihr trennte. Dann konnte sie gerade noch Midnas Kichern wahrnehmen bevor sich ihre Finger wieder tief in Zelda tunkten und sie zu einem weiteren Aufschrei brachten.

Aber nun gönnte Midna ihr keine Pause mehr.

Sie zog die Finger wieder hervor und stieß zu, wiederholte dies, wiederholte dies, wiederholte dies. Ergötzte sich am Stöhnen und den Schreien die über Zeldas Lippen kamen. Positionierte sich neu, stieg von Zelda runter und neben sie, um ihren Arm mehr Freiraum zu geben. Drückte Zeldas Oberkörper zurück aufs Bett. Nahm sie härter.

Zelda konnte es nicht fassen, wollte es nicht fassen. Wollte nicht nachdenken. Nur fühlen und existieren. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah auf Midna, die neben ihr auf den weißen Laken kniete, und alles andere war unwichtig. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet, ihre Augen auf ihr Geschlecht gerichtet, ihre Lippen mit einem Grinsen geöffnet. Sie genoss es sichtlich. Erst jetzt nahm Zelda ihre Gestalt richtig wahr, ihre Kurven, ihr Haar wie fallendes Feuer, die Weichheit ihrer Haut deren Beschaffenheit an Kieselsteine erinnerte, die über Jahrhunderte hinweg von Strömungen in vollkommene runde Schönheiten gemeißelt wurden. Sie war perfekt und vollkommen in ihrer Andersartigkeit. Und Zelda konnte nicht aufhören zu denken 'Sie ist mein Gegenstück, ich will sie wieder in mir'.

Sie schämte sich für diese Gedanken, für diese Schwäche, aber Midna ließ nicht zu dass sie sich darin verlor, und holte sie mit jedem Stoß wieder zu sich.

Dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Die Prinzessin Hyrules nahm es erst gar nicht richtig wahr. War sie tatsächlich in Ohnmacht gefallen? Als sie die Augen öffnete saß Midna ein Stück abseits von ihr, hatte den Mantel abgelegt. Zeldas Welt drehte sich, ihr war schwindlig. Sie fühlte sich als hätte sie zu schnell Elixier getrunken, oder zu viel Alkohol. Dann realisierte sie voll Scham dass Midna ihre eigenen Finger musterte, die vor Feuchtigkeit trieften.

Sie führte die Finger vorbei an ihrem Rock, zwischen ihre eigenen Beine, und drang in sich selbst ein. Stöhnte auf, wandte den Blick aber nicht von Zelda ab, grinste sie an.

„Das dürfte mehr als genug sein.", bemerkte sie beiläufig, aber bedeutungsvoll.

Wenn Zelda noch mehr hätte erröten können hätte sie dies getan. Sie wandte den Blick ab. „Wofür…?", fragte sie und konnte spüren wie sie wieder klarer wurde, wie Bedenken und Sorgen zurückkehrten.

„Nein, sieh her.", befahl Midna, fast schon nervös. Sie schien sich aber gleich wieder zu fangen und fuhr dominant fort: „Sieh mich an. Schau hin, Prinzessin. Sieh dir meinen Körper an, der so anders als der Deine ist und dich trotzdem in den Grundmanifesten deiner kleinen, eingesperrten Sexualität trifft."

Die Prinzessin tat wie ihr geheißen.

„Fein, so ist es brav.", sagte sie und keuchte, „Schließlich hast du oft von mir geträumt, nicht wahr? Wäre doch eine Schande wenn du diesen realen Moment nun vergeudest."

Zelda sah ihr in die Augen und erkannte … Sehnsucht.

„Ich bin nicht die einzige die von dieser Vereinigung geträumt hat", bemerkte sie und richtete sich leicht auf.

Midna beugte sich vor und stützte sich mit der freien Hand auf dem Bett ab. Ihre Finger drangen weiter immer wieder geräuschvoll in sie selbst ein. Sie lachte keuchend.

„Du gibst es also zu, Prinzessin? Ich bin überrascht. Aber ja, ich vermute, dass sowohl einiger deiner als auch meiner Untertanen von diesem Augenblick träumten."

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht davon gesprochen habe."

Midna grinste. „Ja, ich weiß. Du sprachst von mir."

Sie löste die Finger aus sich, drückte Zelda zurück auf die Matratze.

„Und ich denke du glaubst mir, dass ich hiervon…", sie hob ein Bein über Zeldas Schulter, zog ihr Becken nach und setzte sich auf Zeldas Mund, die erschrocken ihre Augen weitete, „…schon oft nachgedacht habe."

Der Gedanke „Das geht zu schnell, das ist zu viel" klopfte an Zeldas Verstand, doch Midnas intensiver Geschmack verschlang sie. Sie schmeckte wie ein Wald nach einem Regenguss, nach nassem Holz und Moos, und nach Schattenmorellen und Metall und Kälte und Elektrizität. Anders als jedes menschliche Gewebe es tun würde.

In der Ferne rief die Vernunft aus voller Kehle, warnte Zelda, sprach von Würde, von Stolz, von Macht und wieder Verpflichtungen. Von immer unbedeutender, lächerlicher klingenden Worten.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wollte Zelda sie nicht hören.

Wollte nicht. Oder gar konnte nicht.

Als die Stimme schließlich in weiter Ferne verstummte hob Zelda die Arme und packte zu.

Midna lachte erregt auf, legte die Hände in Zeldas Haare.

Ein tiefes ‚Endlich' krächzte über ihre Lippen, das auf mehr Rückschluss gab als die einfache Befriedigung ihrer sexuellen Gelüste. Es ergötzte sich am Zusammenbruch Zeldas Widerstand. Es erzählte von jahrelanger Sehnsucht.

Es trieb Zelda an.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht tiefer in Midnas komplett schwarzen, kühlen Geschlecht, gierte nach mehr Nähe. Sie hob sogar den Kopf an, um die winzige Sicherheitsdistanz, die Midna geschaffen hatte, zu überbrücken, und entlockte der Herrscherin der Schattenwelt abermals ein erregtes Lachen. Diese griff hinab, in Zeldas vom Monde weißgold beschienenes Haar, vergrub die Finger darin. Drückte sie noch näher an sich, fast als wolle sie mit Zelda verschmelzen.

Zelda saugte, schleckte, schlang die Arme enger um Midnas Schenkel. Wollte sie nicht loslassen. Schlug die Augen auf. Sah Midnas' geschlossen. Das Gesicht, von dem sie regelmäßig träumte. Ihr Ausdruck war erfüllter als Zelda es jemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Der Mund geöffnet, das abendrote Haar wallend auf Schultern und der Brust. Diese perfekte, weiche Haut.

Das Bild verschwamm, wurde schwarz.

Luft!

Zelda riss sich los, keuchte. Midna lachte.

„Mund zu voll genommen, Prinzessin?"

Wut. Zelda vergrub sofort den Kopf wieder zwischen ihren Schenkeln, tauchte mit der Zunge in sie ein. Midna schrie auf, schrie etwas in einer Sprache die Zelda nicht verstand.

„Hör nicht auf, Q'chit, hör nicht auf!", übersetzte sie, während sie ihre Hüften rhythmusartig leicht vor und zurückbewegte, „…Bitte!".

Es war das Flehen, das Zelda zum Aufschauen brachte.

Midnas Gesicht war verändert. Ihr Grinsen hatte sich in einen entspannten Mund verwandelt. Leicht offen, die Zähne zusammengebissen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, sie sah fast leidend aus. Plötzlich wirkte alles an ihr weich und zart und verletzlich, und Zelda hatte das Gefühl diese zerbrechliche Kreatur mit allem zu schützen, was sie hatte, und alles zu geben um sie zu erfüllen.

„Q'chit!", wiederholte Midna, drückte sich Zelda noch mehr auf den Mund. Zelda hielt sie fest, verschlang sie mit ihrem Mund. Die Muskeln unter Zeldas Händen wurden härter, Midnas ganzer Körper spannte sich an. Sie löste die Hände von Midnas Schenkeln und suchten die ihren. Sie fanden ihr Ziel, verschränkten sich sofort mit Midnas Fingern, als hätte diese Zeldas Gedanken gelesen.

Dann geschah es endlich. Midnas Oberkörper überstreckte sich, sie schrie hoch und laut und erfüllt. Ihre Hände suchten an Zeldas halt. Zelda stöhnte, fühlte sich als würde ihr Geist schmelzen, fand sich in absoluter Befriedigung wieder. In einer Vereinigung die sie in dieser Art nie für möglich gehalten hatte.

Nach einem viel zu kurzen Augenblick erschlafften Midnas Hände. Sie wurde schwerer, weil ihre Beine nicht mehr ihr Gewicht halten konnten. Zelda löste sich von ihrem Geschlecht, zog schnell die Arme unter Midnas Schenkeln hervor und schlang sie um ihren Oberkörper, hielt sie fest.

Midna lies sich fallen, driftete seitwärts in Zeldas Arme. Lag nun fast wie ein Baby in ihrer Umarmung, atmete schwer.

Zelda sah auf sie hinab, ungläubig, ekstatisch, wehmütig, erregt, verwirrt.

Da lag sie, schwach, leicht. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig in der wiedergeborenen Ruhe des Raumes.

Ihr vermisster Teil. Ihr Gegenpart. Im Dämmerlicht badend, das nun deutlich zum Fenster hineinschien. Es musste nur wenige Momente vor Sonnenanbruch sein.

Ein Kichern lenkte Zeldas Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Midna.

Sie grinste sie an, und ihr Gesicht spiegelte nun nicht mehr die elegante Fürstin wieder, sondern ganz und gar den hämischen Schabernack eines Imps.

„Verschmiert wie ein kleines Menschenkind nach dem Essen", kicherte sie, Zeldas Mund begutachtend.

Zelda sah sie einfach nur an.

Midna grinste. Zwinkerte ihr zu und klackerte mit den Mundwinkel wie jemand der einen Hund herbeirufen wollte.

Zelda rümpfte die Nase.

Ein Rascheln. Midna setzte sich auf. Zog den Mantel enger um sich.

Hatte sie diesen schon die ganze Zeit angehabt?

„Also dann, Prinzesschen. War schön. Wir sehen uns."

Zelda griff sofort nach ihren Handgelenk, konnte ihren Schrecken nicht verbergen.

„Nein", brachte sie hervor.

Midna drehte sich zu ihr. Ihr Gesicht zeigte höhnische Erheiterung, aber Zelda spürte Verständnis. Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch's Fenster, trafen auf ihre Schulter. Für einen Moment sah es wunderschön aus Midnas Haut bei diesem Licht zu sehen. Zelda fiel auf dass sie Midna zuvor noch nie richtig im Sonnenlicht begutachtet hatte.

Dann zerbröselte die Schulter unter kleinen, schwarzen Blättern. Die kleinen Rechtecke lösten sich von ihren Körper um danach im Nichts zu verschwinden.

„Nein", wiederholte Zelda, „Warte!"

„Ich kann nicht. Ich schaff's nicht länger."

Zelda packte noch mit der zweiten Hand zu, hielt Midnas Arm fest.

Diese lachte.

„Jetzt macht doch kein Drama daraus, oh edle Gebieterin des Lichts.", sagte sie hämisch.

„Werde ich - … wirst du wiederkommen?", fragte Zelda.

Als Antwort zuckte Midna mit den Schultern. Zelda hielt sie fester. „Au", bemerkte Midna und sah sie etwas überrascht an.

Die Blättchen lösten Schulter komplett auf, fraßen sich durch den Rest Midnas Körper. Diese rutschte etwas zur Seite, aus dem Licht der Morgendämmerung.

Zelda bemerkte dies, lies ihre Handgelenke los.

„Ich –„, begann sie.

Midna stand auf, zog sich mehr in den Schatten zurück. Unlängst hatte sie wieder all ihre Kleidung am Leib. Zelda versuchte sich an ihrem Anblick sattzusehen.

„Schnell.", drängte Midna.

Zelda schluckte. „Wer ist Q'chit?"

Einen Moment Ruhe. Fast peinliche Stille. Dann lachte Midna.

„Dein Gatte? Dein Vergangener?", fragte Zelda, selbst erschrocken über ihre unübliche Neugier und… Eifersucht.

Midna war unbemerkt fast komplett mit den Schatten verschmolzen, nur einige Konturen ließen sich noch ausmachen, und das leuchtende Rot ihrer Augen. Würde Zelda sie nicht besser kennen, wäre es fast ein bedrohlicher Anblick.

„Auch.", antwortete Midna nur.

Zelda stand auf und bot auch Midna ihre volle Gestalt dar, trat aber nicht näher sondern klammerte sich an Midnas Anblick, welcher unaufhaltsam zerfloss.

Ihre Stimme, die mittlerweile ohne Form war und wieder aus den gesamten Schatten zu kommen schien, kicherte, klang aber etwas unsicher.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ihr materiellen Menschen ein Wort dafür habt", flüsterte die Dunkelheit, „Es bezeichnet die Einheit zwischen Licht und Schatten, Liebe und Hass, Rückseite und Vorderseite, Tag und Nacht. Eine unzertrennliche Verbindung."

Sie klang beschämt.

Zelda Herz war erfüllt von diesen Worten, raubte ihr den Atem.

„Q'chit bedeutet Seelenverwandter und Seelenfeind. Vergiss das nicht. Und jetzt genug von dem Quatsch."

Die Konturen waren verschollen.

Der Tag brach an.


	2. Hunger

**Zwei - Hunger**

Vor einigen Wochen noch hatte Zelda sie kaum um diese Uhrzeit betreten, daher war es ein ungewohnter Anblick die sonst so belebten Schlossgänge so leer zu sehen. Die Fackeln an den Wänden flackerten vor sich hin, mit einem Geräusch wie raschelnde Federdecken von sich gebend. An verschiedenen Wegpunkten standen Nachtwachen, die überrascht stramm standen als die Prinzessin an ihnen vorüberschritt. Auch sie waren es nicht gewohnt dass ihre Gebieterin um diese Uhrzeit durch das Schloss streifte.

Zelda fühlte Scham, bemühte sich aber kein Stück davon den Nachtwachen zu zeigen. Sie nickte dezent, als sie vorüber schritt.

Zuerst war es nur einmal die Woche gewesen, dann drei Mal, mittlerweile wandelte sie fast jede Nacht durch's Schloss. Schlaf war ihrer überdrüssig geworden, nahm sie kaum mehr in Empfang. Und wenn, dann quälte er sie, ließ sie fallen, verbrennen, in Dunkelheit tauchen, mit gleisendem Licht versengen. Bestrafte sie mit bösartigem Volk, mit unrechten Verurteilungen, mit Einsamkeit. Die Albträume waren derart intensiv das die Schmerzen noch bis in den Wachzustand anhielten, für einige Minuten.

Die Fackeln zu ihrer Linken fühlten sich ein wenig nach Trost an.

Sie hatte mit Niemanden darüber gesprochen. Angedeutet, ja, vor ihren engsten Beratern. Diese hatten ihr Elixire verschrieben und Sport, gesunde Kost, Kur. Dass das Alles nichts half hatte Zelda aber verschwiegen. Aus Angst. Angst ihrem Schloss und Volke nicht mehr gerecht zu werden. Sie war Regentin. Sie dürfte nicht schwächeln. Es war nicht ihre Aufgabe ein erfülltes Leben zu führen. Es war ihre Aufgabe die Wünsche des Volkes zu erfüllen und das Wohle der Welt zu bewahren.

Sie bog in einen dünneren Gang, eine Sackgasse. Um die nächste Ecke wären einige weitere Nachtwachen, denen wollte sie nicht begegnen. Denn sie bewachten den Durchgang zur Schlossküche, und niemand sollte erfahren dass Zelda diese spät nachts aufsucht.

Wie viele Nächte zuvor betätigte sie den versteckten Hebel in der Fackelhalterung und brachte damit das großes Portrait des legendären LonLon Koches Balon in Bewegung. Es schwankte durch einen Mechanismus zur Seite und gab einen schmalen Durchgang frei.

Zelda trat ein.

Die ungewohnte Gier nach kulinarischer Befriedigung machte ihr zu schaffen. Sie war gut darin ihre Gelüste zu kontrollieren und zu dosieren. Ihr Vater war ein guter Lehrer gewesen: Gelüste sind mächtig, hatte er zu ihr gesagt. Sie sind gut, so lange sie unter deiner Herrschaft stehen. Sie sind dienlich, bescheren Freude. Aber sobald sie überhand nehmen werden sie dich zu ihren Sklaven machen und deinen Blick trüben.

Er hatte recht gehabt. Zelda war dieser Gier immer öfter zum Sklaven gefallen. Dieser, und der Gier nach … sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken. Schon der Gedanke daran brachte die Lust hervor, überschwemmte ihren Körper mit Hitzewallungen und versetzte ihren Unterleib in Flammen.

Aber diese Dinge waren das Einzige, was ihr noch einen Rest Glück verschafften.

Und das war doch gut, nicht wahr? Kein Mensch sollte ohne Glück leben, nicht?

Zelda schluckte als sie die bewegliche Mauer zur Seite schob und endlich in die Küche eintrat. Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich vor Vorfreude. Sie hatte solchen Hunger… Und sie war sich bewusst, dass es nicht nur der Hunger nach Nahrung war. Doch mehr als das wollte sie ihrem Körper nicht geben. Sie wollte – nein, musste – wenigstens noch etwas Kontrolle behalten.

Etwas Süßes. Irgendetwas.

Auf dem Tisch fand sie kleine Zitronentörtchen für das Frühstücksmahl in ein paar Stunden.

Sie griff danach, kostete einen Bissen.

Ja, das war perfekt.

Sie zog ein Stuhl zu sich, setzte sich, bediente sich an dem Feingebäck.

Sie schmeckten so fein und süß, nach Nostalgie, nach schönen Dingen. Nach Trost. Sie füllten ihren knurrenden Magen.

Während sie die Törtchen kaute empfand sie ein wenig Glück. Sie nahm es wahr und empfand alsgleich wieder Scham. Denn sie wusste dass sie so nicht ewig weitermachen konnte. Sie aß viel. Zu viel. Über die letzten Wochen war es immer mehr geworden, bald würde sich ihr Körper verändern, die Menschen würden ihre untugendhafte Völlerei bemerken.

Sie wusste, dass sie sich mit der Wurzel des Problems auseinander setzen musste.

Midna.

Sie legte das Gebäck zur Seite, schluchzte. Stützte Arme auf den Tisch und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Es war nun fast ein halbes Jahr her als ihr Midna erschienen war. Die Erinnerung daran fühlte sich wie ein Traum an. Immer wieder erwischte sich Zelda dabei wie sie es auch als eben diesen abtat. Aber daran wollte sie nicht glauben. Es durfte kein Traum gewesen sein. Denn das würde bedeuten dass sich Verrücktheit in ihr breit gemacht hatte und ihre tiefe Depression keinen Grund hatte.

Ohne Grund keine Heilung.

Sie vergrub die Hände in ihren Haaren, begutachtete gedankenverloren die Kuchenbrösel auf dem Teller vor sich.

Sie tat sich schwer in dieser Sache noch klar zu denken. Was richtig war, was falsch. Was gut, was schlecht.

Ja, sie hatte Sehnsucht. Ja. Das hatte sie schon bemerkt als ihre Bemühungen, eine Verbindung ins Schattenreich wieder aufzubauen, sich bis in die Gebete an die Göttinnen gesteigert hatten.

Soviel hatte sie sich eingestanden. Ob sie glücklich über diese Erkenntnis sein sollte bezweifelte sie jedoch. Genau so wenig wie sie Sklave ihrer Gelüste sein wollte, genau so wenig wollte sie Midna so viel Macht über sich geben.

Ihr Magen knurrte, erinnerte sich an den großen Hunger, den sie hatte.

Zelda biss sich auf die Lippe.

Nur ein wenig mehr. Nur ein bisschen. Sie würde morgen wieder normal essen, aber jetzt brauchte sie mehr.

Sie stand auf, ging zum Eisschrank, öffnete ihn. Es war noch sehr viel von dem Spanferkel übrig, dass es zuvor am Abend gegeben hatte. Zelda hörte sich vor Glück aufatmen. Fleisch, das wäre perfekt. Sie griff zu einem großen Messer und schnitt sich Scheiben des kalten Fleisches ab, beförderte es in ihren Mund.

Derart zu essen war nicht ihre Manier, aber hier sah sie niemand.

Es war kalt, aber es schmeckte wie das Mahl eines Gottes. Noch während Zelda kaute schnitt sie sich ein weiteres Stück ab, und noch eines, und ein drittes. Dass es die dreifache Portion des Vorabends war fiel ihr nicht auf. Oder wollte ihr nicht auffallen. Sie wollte nur schmecken, den hungrigen Magen füllen.

Nach fünf handgroßen Stücken stellte sich allmählich eine tiefe Befriedigung ein. Zelda stöhnte leise auf. Ein schönes Gefühl. Sie legte die saubere Hand auf ihren gefüllten Bauch um ihm etwas Wärme zu spenden.

Jetzt fühlte sie sich gut und sie wollte dieses Gefühl so lange wie möglich genießen.

Aber vielleicht noch ein kleines Stück, um das Glücksgefühl länger zu nähren…

Als sie wieder zum Messer gegriffen hatte und sich gerade zum Eisschrank herabbeugen wollte lachte es hinter ihr.

Zelda erkannte das Lachen sofort und drehte sich erschrocken um.

Und wirklich, dort stand sie, zur Hälfte im Schatten, gerade so zum Teil sichtbar, eingehüllt in einen schwarzen Umhang.

Zelda fühlte unbändige Freude in sich aufsteigen die sich in einem Lächeln äußerte das sie sogleich unterdrückte. Midna schien es trotzdem bemerkt zu haben, ein überraschend sanftes Lächeln gab sie ihr als Antwort.

„Wie lange stehst du schon da?", fragte Zelda nervös.

Midna lachte laut und erheitert und Zelda fühlte Hitze in ihren Wangen, wohlwissend dass diese nun rot anliefen.

„Lange genug, Prinzessin. Hab' mitgefiebert. Hätte vermutet dass du nicht mehr als drei schaffst, aber du hast ja den Magen eines Ochsens. Respekt."

Tränen der Scham krochen in Zeldas Augen. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Das Gefühl war unerträglich. Würde sie sich nicht so sehr nach Konversation und Nähe zu Midna sehnen wäre sie vermutlich tatsächlich in Grund und Boden versunken. Die magische Fähigkeit dazu hatte sie jedenfalls.

„E-es tut mir leid, dass du mich so sehen musstest.", brachte sie hervor.

„Ach, nein!", rief Midna aus. Sie trat ganz aus dem Schatten. Zeldas Herz machte einen Satz.

„Nein, nein. Du schämst dich, was? Schäm dich nicht. Ich fand es sehr interessant und … anregend.", sagte Midna und zeigte ihr typisches Grinsen, dass Zelda, wie sie zur ihrer Überraschung feststellen musste, sehr mochte und vermisst hatte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass es dich derartig treffen würde, Prinzessin."

Sie trat einen Schritt näher. Jede Zelle in Zelda schrie auf: Nimm sie in den Arm! Berühre ihre weiche Haut! Umfange sie!, aber Zelda hielt stand. Sie wollte ihr nicht diese Macht geben. Nicht so schnell, zumindest.

„Du musst wohl einiges Durchgemacht haben in letzter Zeit, vermute ich?", sagte Midna.

Zelda schwieg.

Midna sah sie neugierig an. In ihren Augen loderte es. War es Sehnsucht?

„Verzage nicht, Prinzesschen. Mit dir ist alles in Ordnung. Immerhin entwickelt ihr Menschen solche Gelüste in der Schwangerschaft, nicht wahr?"

Einen Moment Stille. Zelda sah sie verwirrt an. Midna grinste einfach nur.

„Du kennst die Menschen anscheinend nicht besonders gut. Wäre das der Fall, würde man schon längst etwas sehen, tragen wir unsere Kinder doch in unserem Bauch. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das klar ist. Ich bin nicht schwanger."

Midna grinste, und etwas in diesem Grinsen lies Zelda das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Eine dunkle Vorahnung umschlang ihre Kehle.

„Du nicht", bestätigte die Schattenkreatur und öffnete ihren Umhang, gab ihren nackten Leib darunter preis, drehte sich ein Stück mehr ins hereinfallende Licht des Mondes. Ihr Unterleib war deutlich ein kleines Stück hervorgewölbt.

„Aber ich."


	3. Angst

**Drei – Angst**

Prinzessin Zelda taumelte zurück und geriet dabei gegen den Eisschrank, so sehr erschrak sie.

Midnas Grinsen wurde breiter.

„So sehr überrascht?", fragte Midna. Sie regte sich nicht, absichtlich wie Zelda glaubte, um weiter ihre Statur zu präsentieren. Sie wollte den Blick abwenden - ziemte sich so ein Gaffen doch nicht - aber sie konnte nicht.

Es bestand kein Zweifel, sie spürte die Lebensenergie zweier Seelen vor sich. Unter den runden Unterleib wuchs ein Wesen heran.

Zelda hob den Blick, sah Midna in die Augen. Endlich rührte sie sich, ließ sich den Umhang wieder etwas schließen und drehte sich Zelda zu.

„Ja, ich bin überrascht.", brachte Zelda nach kurzem Zögern hervor. Sie spürte Wut in sich aufkochen und fuhr brüchig fort: „Sehr, sehr überrascht. Ich hätte dich nicht so eingeschätzt. Ich wusste, dass du nicht das reinste Gewissen anstrebst, aber dass dir eine körperliche Vereinigung derart wenig wert ist, dass du sie mit mehreren Personen zur gleichen Zeit teilst, das überrascht mich, ja"

Verwunderung in Midnas Gesicht. Dann Verwirrung. Dann … Verzückung?

Plötzlich war Midna direkt vor Zelda, nahm ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und zog es an sich, an ihre Lippen. Ein tiefer, verwunderlich liebevoller Kuss vereinigte ihre Lippen.

Zeldas Herz rutschte ihr in den Bauch, Hitze machte sich in ihren Adern breit und kroch ihr sogar bis ins Geschlecht, befeuchtete es in nur einem Atemzug. Eine wunderbare Wärme erfüllte sie.

Trotzdem stieß sie sie weg.

Midna stand sogleich wieder in weiter Entfernung im Schatten und lachte.

„Hehe, entschuldige. Das war wohl zu forsch. Ich weiß ja dass du dich nicht so gehen lassen kannst. Ich konnte nur nicht anders. Deine Wut ist zu süß."

Zeldas Wangen glühten vor Hitze. Sie überkreuzte schützend ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Ich warne dich. Ich möchte es nicht, aber wenn du dich mir noch einmal deratig näherst zwingst du mich zur Verteidigung. Ich werde dir weh tun.", sagte sie leise, aber bestimmt.

Die Fürstin der Schattenwelt legte den Kopf schief, schenkte Zelda ein weiteres höhnisches Grinsen.

„Ganz ruhig, Weibchen.", antwortete sie. „Du kennst uns Schattenwesen nicht besonders gut, nicht wahr?"

„Ich weiß genug", zischte Zelda, noch immer wütend. „Ihr seid Abkömmlinge der Kriegstreiber, die Hyrule durch ihren Diebstahl der drei Mächte ins Unglück gestürzt haben. Wegen euch haben die Göttinen unsere Welt verlassen. Ihr seid Nachkommen hasserfüllter Verbrecher."

Die einzelne Fackel, die die Küche seicht beleuchtete, knisterte scheinbar gespannt vor sich hin. Es herrschte stille zwischen den so unterschiedlichen Herrscherinnen.

An Midnas Miene konnte Zelda keine Gefühlsregung ablesen. Sie war verschlossen. Zelda begann ihre Worte zu bereuen. Sie wandte den Blick ab.

Midna sagte trocken: „Wie konntest du dich damals für mich opfern, wenn du so schlecht über mich und mein Volk denkst?"

Sie bekam keine Antwort, spürte wohl aber die Reue. Etwas sanfter fuhr sie fort: „Was soll's, das macht uns aus, nicht wahr? Uns, als Schwarz und Weiß, als Licht und Schatten. Wir hassen uns so sehr wie wir uns brauchen. Ich will deinen Hass gar nicht ersticken. Find' ihn interessant. Jedenfalls, ich sprach nicht von unserer Vergangenheit.", knüpfte sie wieder an.

Sie ging auf Zelda zu, diese wich zurück.

„Ich sprach davon, was wir heute sind. Wir sind zu spirituellen Wesen geworden, wir ernähren uns von Energie und sehnen uns nach geistiger Vereinigung. Und nur damit du's weißt, ich halte vom Materialismus deiner Menschen auch nicht viel. Von eurer Gier nach Macht und Geld und Vergewaltigungen."

„Du würdest natürlich niemals vergewaltigen.", sagte Zelda sarkastisch.

Midna gab als Antwort nur ein Grinsen, näherte sich ihr weiter und fuhrt fort: „Uns ist das Prinzip des Geschlechtes fremd geworden, denn wir brauchen es zur Fortpflanzung nicht wirklich. Wir brauchen Energie und körperliche Säfte."

Sie blieb stehen und grinste Zelda an. Lies ihr Zeit zum Verarbeiten.

Erst schossen Zelda Fragen in den Sinn, dann Bilder und Gefühle. Bilder an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen vor einigen Monaten. Von Midna, wie sie die eigenen Finger, die so voll von Zelda waren, in sich eintauchte.

Die Erkenntnis traf sie wie ein gewaltiger Fels, der auf ihre Brust fiel, ihre Organe zerquetschte und ihr die Luft raubte. Die Hitze zwischen Zeldas Schenkeln loderte heißer auf, ihr ganzer Körper reagierte stark auf diese Erkenntnis, sehr zu Zeldas Missgunst.

„Du verstehst es jetzt, nicht wahr?", sagte Midna. Ihr Blick glitt an Zeldas Körper herab, sie spürte ihre Erregung. Sie striff sanft über ihren Unterbauch. „Das ist dein Kind, Prinzessin."

Zelda wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber etwas in ihr verstand die unumstößliche Wahrheit. Ihre Gedanken und Gefühle drehten sich im Kreis, sie verlor den Halt.

„Das ist falsch", keuchte sie und stützte sich am Tisch hinter sich ab, „Es ist falsch, Midna. Es ist falsch. Es ist falsch."

„Dass du's drei mal sagst macht's auch nicht richtiger.", sagte Midna und kicherte argwöhnisch.

„Nein, wirklich – Midna, das ist … die Göttinnen werden dich … werden uns bestrafen. Wir dürfen uns nicht mischen. Es ist wider der Natur. Das Wesen wird … es –„

„Blablabla.", unterbrach Midna sie. „Wenn es nicht sein darf, warum kann ich es dann?"

„Ganondorf konnte auch –„, begann Zelda.

Midnas Augen glühten bedrohlich auf, die Schatten um sie herum wurden pechschwarz und gestalteten sich zu unnatürlichen kantigen Formen.

„Ich bin nicht Ganondorf.", zischte sie und ihre Stimme schnitt wie ein Messer. Wäre Zelda nicht fähig die Verletzung in ihrer Stimme hören, sie hätte Todesangst bekommen. „Und es scheint, als würdest du mich verjagen wollen. Soll ich gehen, Prinzessin?", sagte sie.

Zelda wollte instinktiv widersprechen. Dann sie bekräftigen. Und damit wurde sie sich plötzlich der Macht bewusst, die Midna über sie hatte.

Sie kannte Midna. Sie wusste, wie es in ihr aussah. Sie hatte all den Schmerz gesehen, all die Wut. All den Trauer. Und die daraus resultierende, unnachgiebige und enorme Willenskraft. Sie würde sich niemals von Zelda oder irgendjemanden abbringen lassen wenn sie einen Entschluss gefasst hat, sie wird ihren Willen durchsetzen. Und sie ließ Zelda die Wahl: Sei bei mir oder gegen mich. Ändern wirst du nichts.

Zelda traf die Entscheidung sofort nachdem sie deutlich war.

Sie würde bleiben. Sie würde an Midnas Seite bleiben.

Sie schritt auf Midna zu, packte sie am Handgelenk.

„Ich habe verstanden. Aber ich habe Angst.", sagte sie ehrlich.

Midnas Augen wurden wieder sanft und mit ihr auch die Schatten um sie herum.

„Hab keine Angst, Q'chit. Ich hatte Gründe. Vertraue mir. Es ist nicht unbedingt angenehm die Brut eines Lichtwesens in mir zu tragen, verstehst du?"

„Hast du mich nur deshalb aufgesucht? Um mit mir ein Kind zu machen?", fragte Zelda betrübt.

Midna hob die Hand, legte sie sanft auf Zeldas Wange.

„Wenn es nur deswegen gewesen wäre hätte ich es auch mit jedem anderen Lichtwesen machen können. Aber ich wollte dich."

Das genügte. Endlich rissen die Mauern und Ängste um Zeldas Gefühle ein. Sie schlang die Arme um ihre verlorenes Stück Seele und küsste sie innig. Midna erwiderte sofort, erlaubte Zelda sogar Einlass in ihren Mund. Zog sie näher an sich, drückte ihren schwangeren Leib an den der Prinzessin der Oberwelt.

Entgegen so ziemlich jeder Regel über Anstand löste Zelda die Arme von Midna und öffnete ihr eigenes Nachtgewand, lies es an ihrem Körper herabgleiten, so dass sie nackt war, und drückte ihren Körper wieder an Midnas. Sie schämte sich, aber es war ihr egal. Sie wollte Midnas Haut spüren, wollte ihr nahe sein. Wollte ihren Bauch umschließen.

Ihr Bauch…

Zelda löste den Kuss, Midna stieß einen kleinen, wütenden Schrei aus Protest aus. Zelda legte ihre Stirn an die ihre und sagte besänfigend, aber außer Atem: „warte".

„Ich hatte also … all diese Gelüste … wegen deiner Schwangerschaft?", keuchte sie.

Midna legte ihre Hände auf Zeldas Taille, strich sehnsüchtig und durstig über ihren Körper.

„Das überrascht mich auch. Ich dachte ihr Menschen hättet keine spirituelle Verbindungen zu euren Partnern."

Die Aussage verärgerte Zelda. Sie mochte es nicht, wie Midna über ihr Volk sprach. Aber sie hatte Recht.

„Die haben wir auch nicht. Eigentlich. Nicht so, zumindest.", keuchte Zelda, während sie über Midnas Rücken streichelte. „Und du sagtest, ihr habt keinen Sex?"

„Nein, Mensch", erwiderte Midna, „Ich sagte wir brauchen ihn nicht. Aber du bist ein Mensch. Du brauchst ihn. Und ich bin dein Q'chit, also will ich ihn auch. Und will ihn dir geben."

Zelda küsste sie wieder. Tief. Heiß. Hielt sie mit den Armen umschlossen, wollte sich nicht lösen. Tat es doch.

„Aber wenn ihr –„, fing sie an, wurde jedoch von Midna unterbrochen.

„Bei der Macht der Dreien du wissbegieriges Weib, gib dich mir endlich hin, Fragen kannst du später immer noch.", knurrte Midna, hob Zelda auf den Tisch hinter ihr und lachte triumphierend auf als diese sofort ihre Beine um ihren Leib schlang.


	4. Lust

**Vier - Lust**

„So ist's fein.", keuchte Midna grinsend, lies die letzten Buchstaben von Zeldas Mund verschlingen. Sie küsste sie wieder, gierig, erregt. Lies ihre Hände dominant über Zeldas Kurven gleiten.

Sie musste sie spüren, jetzt. Es war ihr nicht möglich sich mit Zelda auf die ihr bekannte Art und Weise zu vereinen, aber das hier war auch nicht schlecht. Ganz und gar nicht. Es war spannend und erregend und berührte Midna an völlig neuen Stellen, körperlich und geistig.

Die Sexualität der Menschen faszinierte sie. Schon bevor sie in die lichte Welt vorgedrungen war hatte sie ein gewisses Interesse daran gehabt, aber nachdem sie Zelda als ihren Q'chit akzeptiert hatte - was sie im Übrigen einiges an Überwindung gekostet hatte - hatte sie sie ausgiebig studiert und empfand immer größere Freude daran.

Sie wollte Zelda befriedigen, lieben, dominieren - auf menschliche Art und der ihres Volkes.

Einige sexuelle Spiele waren ihr bekannt. Wie das Spiel mit der Scham. Dafür war die Prinzessin Hyrules besonders empfänglich, denn sie schämte sich für die banalsten Sachen; Für ihre Nacktheit, für ihre Bedürfnisse, für ihre Gefühle, ihren Hunger und dafür, dass Midna gleichen Geschlechts war, für alles, was Midna eigentlich als menschlich deklarierte, wenn sie darüber nachdachte. Schamgefühle die sie nicht nachvollziehen konnte, aber durchaus deutlich wahrnahm und sie ausreizte.

Bei anderen Dingen war mehr Vorsicht geboten, wie zum Beispiel den Brustwarzen, denn Schattenwesen besaßen diese nicht mehr. Als spirituelle Wesen waren sie dessen überdrüssig geworden und haben sie irgendwann abgelegt, wobei die Brustform geblieben ist. Zu Midnas Zufriedenheit, denn sie empfand großen Gefallen an der Weichheit und Rundheit von Körpern.

Midna krümmte sich herab, drückte Zelda dabei mit den Rücken auf den Tisch und küsste sich vom Hals aus hinab zu ihren kleinen, festen Brüsten. Mit der rechten Hand streichelte sie sanft über die eine, mit den Lippen liebkoste sie neugierig den erhärteten Nippel der anderen Brust.

"Sprich, wenn es zu viel wird", flüsterte Midna unter den Küssen hervor. Ihre Prinzessin gab zur Antwort nur ein leises, ausgedehntes Stöhnen. Midna lächelte. Dann nahm sie ihren ganzen Nippel in den Mund und saugte wesentlich fester daran. Zeldas Körper reagierte sofort. Ein lauteres Stöhnen drang aus ihrer Kehle, ihr Körper streckte sich durch. Was für ein magisches Körperteil, dieser Nippel, dachte Midna.

Zelda klammerte sich mit den Beinen fester um Midna, drücke ihr Geschlecht dabei gegen ihren Bauch und deckte ihn mit ihrer Flüssigkeit ein. Ihr selbst schien das nicht bewusst zu sein, denn sie reagierte erst als sie Midna lachen hörte.

"E-entschuldige", sagte Zelda sofort und löste den Druck auf Midnas Bauch. Diese lachte abermals und richtete sich auf. Ihr Unterleib glänzte im fahlen blauen Licht der Schattenornamente ihrer Arme. Sie sah an sich herab, striff mit den Fingerspitzen durch die Flüssigkeit. Grinste.

Zelda wandte den Blick ab, beschämt. Es war aber auch zu einfach die Prinzessin in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Und es war leicht sie zu durchschauen.

"Sieh hin.", befahl Midna.

Zelda gehorchte, das Gesicht gerötet. Midna beobachtete es, als sie die nächsten Worte sprach.

"Dein Saft. Der Saft, der das Kind in meinen Leib gezeugt hat."

Sie legte beide Hände auf ihren Unterleib.

"Das erregt dich, nicht wahr?"

"Nein", erwiderte Zelda zu schnell.

Midna lachte sie aus.

"Arme, tugendhafte Prinzessin. Ich weiß, dass es dich erregt. Denn es erregt mich auch. Schäm' dich nicht. Ich zumindest genieße es sehr."

Und mit diesen Worten rieb sie über ihren eigenen Bauch, verteilte die Flüssigkeit, brachte mit dieser für Zelda äußerst obszönen Geste diese um den Verstand.

Es war keine Lüge. Mit Genuss nahm sie wahr dass es sie tatsächlich anmachte. Vor Zelda hatte sie eine derartige körperliche Erregung nie erfahren, aber seitdem sie beide einen Körper geteilt hatten konnte Midna immer wieder physische Reaktionen an sich feststellen. Das Interessanteste und Erregendste war die Feuchtigkeit, die sich zwischen ihren Beinen bildete, wenn sie etwas sehr berührte. So wie jetzt.

Sie drückte leicht auf ihren Unterleib, liebkoste die Wölbung, spürte die glitschige Nässe zwischen ihren Fingern. Die Nässe, die Triumph bedeutete. Triumph, Liebe und Vereinigung. Sie bedeutete dass Zelda auch für Midna empfand, dass ihre Gefühle zumindest zum Teil erwidert wurden. Sie bedeutete dass sie ihre Sache als sexueller Animator gut tat.

Der Hybrid in ihr regte sich deutlich. Midna keuchte erst auf, dann grinste sie breit. Es war anstrengend das Wesen zu tragen. Es erforderte viel Willenskraft, brachte Midna manchmal bis an ihre Grenzen. Aber genau so war es befriedigend. Zeldas - Q'chits - Spross, in ihr heranwachsend… Sie spürte wie sie noch feuchter wurde als sie ohnehin war.

Als sie aufsah bemerkte sie den stark lüsternen Blick Zeldas während sie unbewusst mit einer Hand über ihren eigenen Unterleib rieb und wurde von tiefer Befriedigung umfangen.

Ja, sie war sich sicher. Zelda fühlte genau so.

Sie beugte sich abermals herab, küsste Zeldas Bauch. Diese vergrub sogleich ihre Hände in Midnas Haar.

"Tut mir leid, deine Verwirrung", entschuldigte sich Midna und meinte es ernst, "Ich werde dir da in Zukunft mehr beistehen."

Der Griff in Midnas Haar verstärkte sich und zwang sie an Ort und Stelle zu verweilen. Gerade, als sie sich zu wundern begann, hörte sie Zelda aufschluchzen.

Sie wollte den Kopf anheben, sie ansehen, aber die Prinzessin lies es nicht zu. Sie war von all den Gefühlen und Eindrücken überfordert.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid.", wiederholte Midna.

"Schon gut. Ich bin nur froh dass ich endlich Bescheid weiß. Ich hatte Sorge verrückt zu werden."

Midna wollte etwas gegen ihre Sorgen tun. Drang urplötzlich mit zwei Fingern tief in sie ein. Zelda schrie auf. Hielt sich sofort den Mund zu.

Oh, du süßer Moment der Überraschung, dachte Midna und fing an ihre Finger vor und zurück zu bewegen. Zeldas Eingang umschlang sie, protestierte mit lauten Geräuschen bei jeder Bewegung. Schöne Geräusche. Erregende Geräusche. Gepaart mit Zeldas brüchigen Schreien und ihrem süßen Geruch ein Orchester aus menschlicher Lust.

Sie spürte, wie sehr sich ihr Q'chit danach gesehnt hatte und fragte sich unwillkürlich…

"Wie oft hast du dich selbst angefasst, seit ich das letzte mal da war?"

Als Antwort ein Stöhnen.

Midna stellte die Bewegung ein, zog die Finger fast gänzlich aus Zelda heraus. Diese keuchte verzweifelt auf, drückte ihr Geschlecht Midnas Fingern entgegen. "Nein!", stöhnte sie und brachte Midna zum Grinsen.

"Hehe … Wie oft?", fragte sie abermals.

"Bitte!", flehte Zelda.

Midna stieß zu, tief. Zelda schrie lauter auf als zuvor, ihr entkam sogar ein wunderschönes einfaches aber effektives Wort der Zustimmung: Ein glückliches, befriedigtes, lautes 'Ja', das Midna wie ein Dolch ins Herz traf, das sofort ausblutete und ihre Gliedmaßen mit warmen Gefühlen erfüllte.

"Wie oft?", wiederholte sie keuchend, diesmal mit einer Dominanz die kein Entkommen erlaubte, und stieß noch härter zu.

Zelda schrie, konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren. Sie suchte mit ihren Händen nach Halt und warf dabei Teller und Vase vom Tisch, bis sie sich schließlich an der Tischkante festklammerte konnte. Sie hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und ihr Körper spannte sich wunderschön wie ein Bogen in einem Hohlkreuz. Midna konnte jede ihrer Zellen in Anspannung unter ihren Fingern spüren.

"Jede Nacht, jede Nacht!", schrie sie.

Midna stöhnte, als eine gigantische Welle der menschlichen sexuellen Erregung sie mit sich riss und verschlang. Sie wollte mehr, brauchte mehr. Lehnte sich hinab und leckte mit ihrer Zunge über Zeldas Schamlippen während sie sie weiter nahm.

Die Lippen waren traumhaft weich, schmeckten süß, wie etwas zu Essen. Midna hatte zuvor nur sehr wenige Nahrungsmittel gekostet, aber eine Ähnlichkeit zum Geschmack bittersüßer Erdbeeren fiel ihr auf.

Sie wusste mittlerweile über das weibliche Geschlechtsteil bescheid, hatte sie sich damit doch die letzte Zeit sehr auseinandergesetzt. Hatte die Lust an sich selbst entdeckt. Hatte ihren Körper versucht aus den Augen und Gefühlen eines Menschen zu betrachten. Hatte Unterschiede zu sich und Zelda festgestellt. Ihr fehlte fast komplett die kleine Perle, die sich zwischen Zeldas Lippen befand, und mindestens genau so magisch den Körper in Wallung versetzte wie die Brustwarzen. Aber die brauchte sie auch nicht, um den Höhepunkt zu erreichen. Als spirituelles Wesen waren Gefühle und Wissen immer noch der wichtigste Teil der Vereinigung.

Sie saugte an der Perle, und Zeldas Körper gab sofort Resonanz. Ihr Geschlecht schlang sich noch enger um Midnas Finger, ihre Beine drohten sich zu schließen. Eigentlich ein Zeichen der Ablehnung erkannte Midna es nun als eines der buchstäblich unerträglichen Erregung.

Sie schleckte, neckte, saugte, biss sogar leicht zu. Zeldas graziler schmaler Leib wandte sich unter ihren Fingern wie ein Fisch, der an Land gekommen war und nach Wasser durstete.

Es war kurz davor. Midna konnte es spüren. Aber sie wollte die Prinzessin so nah wie möglich an sich selbst spüren, wenn es passierte. Sie löste ihren intimen Kuss und schlang ihren freien Arm um Zelda, zog sie hoch, drückte sie an ihren Körper, nahm sie härter mit den Fingern weiter. Zelda klammerte sich sofort an ihr fest, schrie. Midna erstickte den Schrei mit einen Kuss, führte damit auch gleichzeitig bewusst Zelda ihren eigenen Geschmack zu. Schmeck, was ich schmecke, dachte sie. Koste deine eigene Geilheit.

Unter anderen, nüchternen Umständen hätte dieser Akt Zelda abgestoßen. Aber jetzt, in diesem Moment, in welchem all ihre Mauern niedergerissen waren, verfehlte es die Wirkung nicht die Midna sich erhofft hatte.

Zelda kam. Sie krallte ihre Nägel in Midnas Rücken, schrie in den Kuss, erzitterte unter Midnas Stößen, die diese nicht einstellte. Midna hielt sie fest, lies den Kuss nicht enden. Fickte den Orgasmus in eine immense Länge. Kam mit ihr.


	5. Fragen

**Fünf - Fragen**

Diesmal war es Zelda, die keuchend in Midnas Armen lag.

Das Schattenwesen strich ihr mit den Rücken ihrer Fingernägel über die Seite, beruhigte so die Muskeln, die sich die ganze Zeit über angespannt hatten.

Zelda hatte die Augen geschlossen, atmete ruhig. Wirkte fast, als würde sie schlafen. Midna nutzte die Ruhe um sich die Prinzessin anzusehen. Diese Frau, nach der sie sich so sehr sehnte wie sie sie gleichermaßen in Rage versetzte. Nie hätte sie gedacht dass ein Mensch ihr Q'chit werden würde. Aber es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als sie als solchen zu akzeptieren. Und für einen Menschen war die Prinzessin wirklich ganz in Ordnung. Da hätte es sie auch schlimmer treffen können.

Durch eine Berührung am Bauch wurde sie aus den Gedanken gerissen.

Zelda hatte ihre schönen, blauen Augen geöffnet und die Fingerspitzen einer Hand auf Midnas Wölbung gelegt. Sie wirkte wieder gefasster und etwas distanzierter.

"Nur, damit du es weißt", sagte sie, "Ich heiße es nach wie vor nicht gut. Aber ich werde dich unterstützen."

"Es ist schließlich auch dein Kind.", erwiderte Midna. "Außerdem macht es dich an, dass du das hier mit mir angestellt hast, habe ich recht?"

Zelda würdigte Midna keine Antwort. Stattdessen legte sie ihre ganze Handfläche auf die Rundung.

In Midnas Leib regte es sich. Ihr Spross streckte sich, wurde aufgeregt. Zelda schien die Bewegung bemerkt zu haben, denn sie richtete sich augenblicklich auf und hielt die Luft an.

Die Regung war körperlich anstrengend, aber Midna grinste.

"Es bemerkt dich. Es erkennt dich."

Zelda hob den Blick und sah Midna in die Augen, und Midna erkannte darin Zuneigung so wie Angst.

Ach verdammt, diese gottesfürchtige Prinzessin und ihre ständige Besorgnis.

"Mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Genieße es.", befahl Midna.

Zelda hielt es offenbar nicht aus, denn sie zog die Hand zurück.

"Dann halt nicht.", sagte Midna und löste sich von Zelda, richtete sich auf. Sie griff in die Leere zog ein Stück des Schattens um sich herum, als wäre dieser aus Stoff. Und wirklich, er legte sich um ihre Schultern und hüllte sie in einen materiellen Umhang.

"Ich muss so wie so gehen. Das Zwielicht ist bald vorüber, die Sonne wird bald aufgehen."

Zelda richtete sich auf. Zu Midnas Überraschung und Freude tat sie keine Anstalten ihren Leib zu verhüllen, sondern blieb auf den Tisch nackt sitzen. Sehr erhaben, wie Midna fand.

"Bleib, so lange du kannst", bat sie, "Du hast mir Antworten versprochen."

Midna verzog das Gesicht. "Hab ich nicht. Aber nur zu. Löchere mich mit Fragen. Mal sehen, ob ich dir antworten werde."

"Gibt es Ärzte bei euch?", fragte Zelda.

Midna sah sie an.

"Ernsthaft? Von all den möglichen Fragen?"

Die Prinzessin verzog keinen Miene. Stattdessen richtete sie sich noch ein bisschen mehr auf und Midna ertappte sich dabei wie sie wieder diesen körperlichen Hunger auf diesen Menschen bekam. Verdammt.

"Ich will nur wissen ob man sich dort gut um dich und deinen Nachkommen sorgt."

Midna setzte sich kokett auf die Kante der Arbeitsplatte, lachte geschmeichelt.

„Wie süß. Wir werden nicht krank, deswegen haben wir keine Ärzte. Aber wir haben so etwas wie Heiler. Denen würd' ich mich eher weniger darbieten, mit dem Lichtwesen in mir. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin von allen noch die stärkste Heilerin. Und wenn ich ein Wehwehchen hab, dann komm ich zu Mama Zelda und lass es mir wegküssen. Oder wegficken, hehehe."

„Sei nicht so ordinär!", schalt sie Zelda empört.

Midna stützte ihre Arme hinter sich ab und grinste. „Tu was dagegen."

Mit Genuss sah sie zu wie die Prinzessin sich grämte.

„Ticktock, Weibchen.", deutete Midna an.

Zelda stand verärgert auf und ging zu ihrem Kleid, zog sich an. Midna spitzte etwas bestürzt die Lippen.

„Wie schaffst du es ohne Schattenspiegel hierher?", fragte Zelda während sie das hübsche, fließende Nachhemd an ihrer Taille festbund.

„Falsche Frage. Nächste Frage."

„Aber –„

„Nächste Frage."

Der düstere Blick in Zeldas Antlitz amüsierte sie, aber sie unterdrückte ihr Lachen. Sie wollte die arme Prinzessin nicht mehr quälen als nötig, und die Zeit war wirklich knapp. Sie konnte die Sonne bereits hinter dem Horizont fühlen und hatte jetzt schon große Mühe ihre Gestalt in der Lichten Welt festzuhalten.

Sie streichelte ihren kleinen Bauch um sich abzulenken, nicht unbemerkt von Zelda.

Diese wandte den Blick wieder ab, errötet.

„Wann werde ich dich wieder sehen?", fragte sie.

Midna schlug ein Bein über das andere.

„Willst du die Frage jetzt jedes mal stellen, wenn wir uns trennen?"

„Ich weiß, du hast deinen eigenen Kopf, den ich nicht ändern kann. Oder vielleicht handelst du nach einen vorgegebenen Plan, den du nicht ändern kannst. Aber … Ach, ich …"

„Jetzt sprich es schon aus."

„Die Zeit ohne dich ist unerträglich. Ich – hör auf zu grinsen. Ich meine es ernst. Mein Körper leidet, ich schlafe kaum noch. Bin oft krank. Ich fühle mich als wäre ich nur noch eine Ruine. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich so mein Volk noch regieren kann. Früher oder später werde ich unter der Last zusammenbrechen. Ein weiteres halbes Jahr so halte ich es auf jeden Fall nicht mehr aus. Sag mir, was ich tun soll."

Mitleid machte sich in Midna breit. Sie hatte ja gesehen dass Zelda enger mit ihr verbunden war als sie zuvor vermutet hatte, aber dass sie so sehr litt war ihr in der Tat nicht bewusst gewesen.

Sie stand auf, schritt zu ihr. Legte ihr zärtlich eine Hand auf die Wange. Zelda schmiegte sich ganz leicht, fast unmerklich, daran und lies Midnas Herz unwillkürlich vor Freude einen Satz machen.

„Ich weiß nicht was ihr Menschen in dieser Situation tun könnt. So gut kenne ich euch nicht, und es scheint ja auch nicht normal zu sein. Ich würde dir daher unsere Methoden zur Heilung beibringen, immerhin zeigst du ähnliche Symptome wie wir.

Zu allererst musst du unsere Verbindung akzeptieren, Prinzessin. Nein, mach den Mund zu und hör mich an. Du hast sie nicht wirklich akzeptiert, du schwebst zwischen Zustimmung und Ablehnung. Und wie kann etwas, das sich selbst nicht akzeptiert, Glück erfahren? Das ist ein einfaches Naturgesetz, in meiner so wie in deiner Welt. Ein Licht, dass keine Schatten akzeptiert, ist doch eine unmögliche Existenz. Etwas krankes.

Wenn du das akzeptierst wird es leichter werden und du wirst dich heiler fühlen."

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Zelda und sah in das glühende Abendrot Midnas Augen, „Fühlst du gar nichts?"

Midna grinste. „Du denkst so schlecht von mir, Prinzessin, das beleidigt mich. Es ist für mich nicht unbedingt ein leichtes ohne dich zu existieren. Eigentlich sind Q'chit nie voneinander getrennt. Sie verbringen jeden Tag zusammen, verlieren sich oft Wochenlang ineinander. Das mag eigenartig für dich klingen, aber in meiner Welt spielt Zeit keine große Rolle.

Dass mein Gegenstück in einer anderen Dimension lebt, einer anderen Rasse angehört und für mich fast unerreichbar ist, das quält mich. Obwohl es eigentlich gut zur Philosophie eines Q'chit passt. Bezogen auf Gegenstücke und … naja, wie auch immer.

Es kommt ab und an vor dass der Seelenpartner stirbt, und wenn wir uns entscheiden weiterzuleben, was übrigens eher selten vorkommt, dann wenden wir verschiedene Meditationen an um den Schmerz zu verarbeiten. Das hilft. Auch mir.

Ich dachte dass du als Mensch nicht wirklich empfänglich für unsere Verbindung wärst, deswegen kümmerte ich mich nicht weiter darum. Aber ich glaube immer mehr dass du genau so fühlst wie ich, es nur noch nicht verstehen kannst."

Zeldas eisblaue Augen verfingen sich in Midnas. Mit Verzückung konnte diese etwas Neues in ihren Blick entdecken: Kindliche, aufrichtige Neugierde. Etwas, was sie von der Prinzessin nicht gewohnt war.

„Deswegen möchte ich meine Energie nicht mehr in diese Methoden hineininvestieren. Ich möchte dich besser kennen lernen. Ich schaffe es zwar nicht oft zu dir zu kommen, aber ich möchte etwas anderes probieren."

Die Sonne warf einen Strahl auf Midnas Rücken und erschreckte sie, als er einen Teil von ihr zurück in die Schattenwelt riss. Sie wich sofort zur Seite. Zu ihrer Überraschung war Zelda sofort zur Stelle, blockierte den Lichtstrahl und drängte Midna noch mehr in den Schatten, die Hände beschützend auf ihren Bauch.

Midna sah sie erstaunt an. Zeldas Ausdruck war bestimmt und ungleich dominant. 'Zielstrebig' wäre wohl die richtige Beschreibung.

„Schnell. Sag mir, was ich zu tun habe.", sagte sie nervös.

Midna konnte sich kaum noch halten. Die Wurzeln des Portals rissen an ihren Körper und zwangen sie zurück in die Schattenwelt.

„Du musst nichts besonderes tun", sagte sie und überspielte den Schmerz und die Anstrengung mit einem Grinsen. „Geh einfach ins Bett. Wenn mein Plan funktioniert wirst du es schon merken."

Bevor das Portal sie gewaltsam aus Zeldas Blickfeld reissen konnte verschmolz sie mit den lindernden Schatten um sich herum und ließ erst dann los als Zelda ihre Gestalt nicht mehr ausmachen konnte.

Augenblicklich war sie wieder im Schattenpalast.


	6. Kampf

**Sechs - Kampf**

Zelda saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett, als sie erwachte.  
>Was hatte sie so aufgescheucht? War es ein Albtraum? Sie lauschte.<br>Stille.  
>Ein Blick aus dem Fenster.<br>Nichts regte sich.

Sie verweilte noch einen Augenblick, horchend, die Schatten absuchend.

Nichts.  
>Auch nicht die Präsenz ihrer… Gegenspielerin.<p>

Ernüchtert legte sie sich wieder in die weiche Matratze, sinnierend. Diese Frau. Dieses Schattenwesen. Was hatte sie nur mit ihr angestellt? Bevor sie Midna kannte war sie ein stets tugendhafter Mensch gewesen. Bedacht, kontrolliert, höflich, selbstlos. Nicht perfekt, aber mit Leichtigkeit den Mindestanforderungen einer Herrscherin entsprechend. So, wie es Midna eigentlich auch sein sollte, bemerkte Zelda und drehte sich pikiert zur Seite.  
>Jetzt war sie anders. Nicht sehr, aber ihre Dämonen waren lauter.<p>

Akzeptiere es, hatte sie gesagt. Aber das war nicht leicht. Lieber würde Zelda diese Sünden eliminieren, so wie ihre Verbindung zu Midna. Aber so lange sie so dachte war sie weit von Akzeptanz entfernt. Und eigentlich … eigentlich wollte sie diese Verbindung auch nicht trennen. Nicht wirklich. Denn das, was sie fühlte wenn Midna bei ihr war, war so tief und groß und unbeschreiblich erfüllend, dass sie es nie in Worte hätte fassen können. Trotz der Sticheleien, der Schikanen, der Angst und der Scham.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie dass sie gedankenverloren ihren Unterleib streichelte. Eine Berührung, die ihr seit der Offenbarung Midnas Schwangerschaft oft auffiel. Sie schämte sich ein wenig dafür, aber das Glücksgefühl, die Zufriedenheit - das überwog.

Nein. Sie wollte es nicht trennen. Diese Verbindung war so tief und erfüllend, im Augenblick der Empfindung wog sie mehr als ihr Volk, als Hyrule, als die gesamte lichte Welt und die Zeit und das Universum. Ein Gefühl so stark, dass sie es nie für möglich gehalten hätte etwas deratiges zu empfinden ohne zu zerbersten. Sie wollte nicht egoistisch sein, aber sie fühlte sich als wäre sie dem Gefühl der Verbindung verpflichtet, als wäre es ein selbstständiges, atmendes, unmögliches Wesen gar heiliger Natur. Als wäre es ein Verbrechen es auszulöschen.

Wieder schämte sich Zelda, als sie diesen Gedanken wahrnahm. Was für eine Egozentrik, die eigenen Gefühle so zu sehen… Ganz und gar untugendhaft. Aber es fühlte sich so wahr an…

Zelda stöhnte auf.

Und stellte zu ihrer Verwunderung fest, dass sie mit ihren eigenen Fingern in sich eingedrungen war. War sie nunmehr solch ein unbewusster Mensch geworden, der immer mehr abgeschottet in der Gedankenwelt lebt und den Körper sich selbst überlässt?

Nein, das darf nicht passieren. Nicht mit ihr.

Sie drückte die Finger tiefer in sich hinein, die Lust brannte in ihrem Geschlecht und ihrem Bauch.

Nein, nein, es durfte nicht so unkontrolliert passieren, sie musste -

Ein weiteres Stöhnen, als ihre Finger sich stärker bewegten. Ohne es bewusst zu steuern bemerkte sie wie sie sich umschaute, nach etwas, das ihr Beihilfe verschaffen konnte, dass es ihr erlaubte tiefer in sich einzudringen.

Dann sah sie es. Eine kleine Figur von der Göttin Nayru im Körper einer hübschen Zora, wie sie manchmal dargestellt wurde. Aus Meerkristall gefertigt, umschlungen mit Tüchern und einer Form ohne Kanten und Extremitäten, die abbrechen könnten.  
>Sie wollte danach greifen.<p>

Nein, nein, nein, stopp!  
>Das war unheilig, Gotteslästerung, Sie durfte nicht -<p>

Ihre Hand bewegte sich weiter, schien gegen ihre Gedanken anzukämpfen. Lust gegen Geist. Nein, so ganz stimmte das nicht. Es fühlte sich fremder an. Eher wie Geist gegen …

Urplötzlich hatte sie das Bedürfnis zu lachen. Die Situation amüsierte sie. Amüsierte und Beängstigte und Verwirrte. Sie gab den Drang nach. Lachte. Es klangt nicht wie ihr eigenes Lachen.

Es klang nach _ihr._

Endlich lies der Zwang im Arm nach, auch in ihren Fingern, und Stille brach über sie herein. Für einen Augenblick lag sie da, keuchend. Sie begann zu verstehen.

"Du machst, dass ich mich verrückt fühle", brachte Zelda keuchend hervor, immer noch ihre Gedanken sammelnd. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie irgendeine Antwort bekam und ihre Vermutung sich bestätigen würde.

Ich kann auch wieder gehen, dachte sie bei sich. Nein, nicht sie. Doch. Es waren ihre Gedanken. Aber nicht ihr sprechendes Ich, sondern eher eine Stimme im Hinterkopf, wie das Gewissen oder die Angst. Nicht die dominante Stimme gerade, aber durchaus fähig eine zu sein.

"Midna.", sprach Zelda aus.

Sie fing wieder an über ihr Geschlecht zu streicheln, grinste dabei. Ganz recht, dachte sie. Ich bin es.

Es war verwirrend. Sie konnte nicht genau unterscheiden welche ihre eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle waren, welche die ihrer Partnerin.

Das ist doch auch nicht wichtig, oder?, dachte sie. Doch. Oder nicht?

Nein.

Ihre Hand strich über ihre Brust, knetete. Nahm Brustwarze zwischen Daumen und Mittelfinger, drückte leicht zu.

Unziemlich, dachte Zelda, animalisch. Abstoßend. Heiß.  
>Verdammt. Welche waren ihre Gedanken, welche Midnas?<p>

Schwer zu sagen, nicht wahr?, dachte sie. Ihre Hand knetete fester, Zeldas Atem ging schwerer.

"Hör auf, ich fühle mich verrückt", beschwerte sich Zelda abermals unter Stöhnen.

Sie hörte auf sich zu berühren, ihre Hände schwebten einige Zentimeter über ihrer Haut.  
>Der Stopp war so plötzlich, dass es irritierte. Wie ein Geräusch, dass man Minuten am Stück hörte, und dann unverhofft abbrach. Man brauchte einen Moment um sich neu zu orientieren. So auch Zelda. Und nach diesem Moment…<p>

Nein, bitte, dachte sie als sie wieder die Hände auf ihren Körper legte. Sie grinste, lachte. Rieb über ihren Eingang ohne einzudringen. Wünschte sie würde es tun.  
>Drang mit den Fingern in sich ein.<p>

"Ja!" dachte und stöhnte sie, diesmal ohne irgendeinen Widerspruch in sich.

Etwas in ihr regte sich, ihre Lust und die ihrer Partnerin steigerte sich selbst immer mehr, wie in einer Aufwärtsspirale. Die Situation war beängstigend, weil nicht greifbar. Sie fühlte sich wie von Sinnen, aber Midna hatte ihr bewiesen, dass ihr dies lieber war als völlig ohne sie zu sein.

Oder war es sie selbst, die sich das bewiesen hatte?

Mehr, ich brauche mehr, dachte sie. Wieder glitt ihr Blick zur Figur.

"Nein, Midna, nein.", stöhne Zelda mit Nachdruck während sie immer wieder mit den Fingern in sich eindrang und mit der anderen Hand ihren Körper liebkoste.

Ich brauche mehr. Du brauchst mehr. Du weißt es, dachte sie. Und das hier, das ist perfekt geeignet.

"Nein", widerholte Zelda und lachte sogleich danach.

Sie lachte sich selbst aus.

Wäre eine weitere Person - irgendeine, egal wer - Zeuge dieser Situation, würde er Zelda für verrückt erklären und in die tiefen Dungeons einer Anstalt verbannen.

Ganz recht, dachte sie.  
>Weil du mich immer noch nicht akzeptierst.<p>

Also soll ich mich allen dunklen, verwerflichen Gedanken hingeben? So wie Ganondorf es getan hat?

Zack. Zeldas Hand griff an ihre Kehle, drückte zu, schnürte ihr die Luft ab.

Noch einmal, dachte sie. Noch einmal, und ich werde dir die Schmerzen zufügen die du mir mit diesen Vergleich zufügst.

Zelda sog ein klein bisschen Luft ein, röchelte, drückte fester zu.

Ich ersticke, dachte sie.  
>Gib dich hin, dachte sie.<br>Du tust mir weh, dachte sie.

Der Druck lies nicht nach. Aber Bilder an vergangene Situationen tauchten vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf. Erinnerungen.  
>An damals, vor Jahren, in ihrem Schloss.<p>

Alte Magie floss durch ihre noch jungen Adern wie Gift, brach aus ihrem Körper hervor und zerfetzte ihn. Es hatte gebrannt, sie hatte schreien wollen, doch sie hatte keinen Mund mehr, mit dem sie es hätte tun können.

Vor ihr die grässliche Seele Ganons in Gestalt einer abscheulichen Fratze. Schockiert über ihre gewaltige Macht.

Sie hatte gewusst dass sie mit dieser antiken Magie nichts ausrichten konnte, aber dieser kurze Augenblick der Angst in seinem Blick hatte ihr Hoffnung gemacht.  
>Vielleicht würde sie nicht sterben. Vielleicht würde sie beide Reiche retten können. Vielleicht könnte sie diese Ausgeburt der Hölle verbannen, der ihr und so vielen anderen Schmerzen zubereitet hatte. Die Links Jugend geraubt hatte und ihn unendliche Qualen hatte leiden lassen. Die Zanto infiziert und ihr für immer genommen hatte. Die Zeldas Körper und Geist geschändigt hatte. Der Geist, der sich so rein und liebevoll für sie geopfert hatte.<p>

Sie würde sie alle rächen.

Sie spannte die Magie wie Muskeln an, die sich zu etlichen pulsierenden Armen um sie herum gebildet hatte, und manifestierte einen Speer.

Sie musste ihr Bestes geben. Auch wenn die Hylianer ihre Ahnen für immer verbannt hatten, auch wenn sie bei dem Versuch sterben würde. Denn das war sie dieser Welt schuldig.

Um die Angst zu bekämpfen hatte sie damals an Zeldas wärmende Seele gedacht, die sie in sich getragen hatte. Und an Links Gesicht, wenn er sie in einem Moment der ruhe angesehen hatte.

Dann hatte sie zugestoßen.

Der Kampf hatte nicht lange gedauert, nur wenige Augenblicke.

Natürlich hatte sie keine Chance gehabt. Sie hatte nie eine Chance gehabt.

Der Großmeister des Bösen stach in ihren Leib ein, immer und immer wieder. Riss Stücke ihres geschändigten Körpers heraus, ihrer Seele, ihrem Willen. Mit letzter Kraft hatte sie ihn Umschlungen und all ihre verbliebene Lebensenergie durch die antike Magie in eine gewaltige Explosion kompensiert.

"Das wird ihn nicht töten. Aber es wird ihn schwächen und ihnen Zeit verschaffen.", hatte sie damals gedacht.

Tränen liefen über Zeldas Gesicht.  
>Ihre Hand löste sich von ihrem Hals und legte sich entspannt zwischen Brust und Schulter. Ihr Daumen streichelte zärtlich über ihr Schlüsselbein.<p>

"Ich liebe dich", sagte Zelda. Oder Midna. Oder beide.


	7. Akzeptanz

**Sieben - Akzeptanz**

Ihre Arme schlangen sich überkreuz um ihren Oberkörper, hielten sie fest. Sie wandte sich unter ihnen.

Sie bereute es, Midna jemals mit dieser Kreatur verglichen zu haben. Der Gedanke an Reue war zeitgleich ein Gedanke der Heilung. Midnas Heilung.  
>Sie fühlte sich erleichterter, streichelte ihren Körper.<p>

"Ich will dich jetzt, ich will dich hier. Ich will dich anfassen", sagte Zelda.

Wärme und Lust machte sich wieder breit. Ich kann nicht hiersein, dachte sie.  
>Aber ich werde es dich vergessen lassen, dass ich es nicht bin.<p>

Etwas kaltes, breites tauchte mit leichtem Widerstand tief in sie ein.

Nein!  
>Ein rascher Blick zur Göttinnenstatue. Sie war weg.<p>

Nein, Midna, nein, nein! Das ist Gotteslästerung!

Nein, das ist passend. Nayru, Göttin der Weisheit. Zelda, Trägerin ihres Fragmentes. Beide vereint, hehe.

Nein, oh bei allem was mir lieb ist, ich -

Die abgefeilte, kühle Oberfläche fühlte sich so gut an, und drang endlich so tief in sie hinein wie sie es brauchte…  
>Sie leistete keinen Widerstand mehr.<p>

"Midna!", stöhnte sie laut ihren Namen. Ihre Hand bewegte sich schneller, drückte die Figur so tief in ihren eigenen Körper wie er es zuließ.

"Oh, Midna", wiederholte sie. Ihre freie Hand führte sie zu ihrem Mund, legte sie sich auf. Dann versenkte sie einen Finger darin.

Leck, dachte sie. Und tat sie. Sie leckte über ihren eigenen Finger, saugte daran, nahm sich selbst härter, schneller.

Die Prinzessin drehte sich zur Seite und dann auf die Knie, den Oberkörper auf die Matratze gelegt, die Finger immer noch im Mund. In dieser Position konnte sie noch besser in sich einkehren.

Das muss wunderschön aussehen. Ich würde es so gerne betrachten, von außen, dachte sie.

Verlass mich nicht. Bleib heute Nacht bei mir. Bitte.

Sie stimmte zu, von Glück erfüllt.

Danke.  
>Danke, dachte eine von beiden. Wer, das war egal.<p>

Gerade waren sie eins. Und zum ersten Mal akzeptierte Zelda das völlig.  
>Die Erkenntnis erfüllte sie und brachte sie zum Höhepunkt.<p>

Sie schrie und hätte schwören können auch Midna stöhnen zu hören.


	8. Aufruhr

**Acht - Aufruhr **

Midna erwachte aus der Meditation und schnappte nach Luft. Nicht aus Atemnot, vielmehr durch den unangenehmen plötzlichen Wechsel der Luftmaterie. In der lichten Welt war sie so viel leichter und duftender, im direkten Vergleich fühlte sie sich in ihrem Schattenreich wie Blei an. Wenige Atemzüge später hatte sie sich bereits wieder daran gewöhnt.

Sie grinste, die Hände im Schoße noch entspannt in der Lücke zwischen den gefalteten Ober- und Unterschenkeln liegend.

Es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert.

Als Zeldas Bewusstsein spät endlich erschöpft in den Schlaf gesunken war, war Midna noch einen Augenblick geblieben, hatte ihre Matratze gefühlt, ihr eigenes Gewicht, ihren Herzschlag, ihren Atem mitgeatmet, die Nacht gerochen. Hatte noch kurz über sie gewacht, bevor sie sich endlich von ihr getrennt hatte.

Die Verschmelzung hatte länger angedauert als es für Midna gut war, aber es war nötig und wichtig gewesen. Zeldas Geist war aufgerieben und wund, und nur Midna konnte diese schmerzhaften Stellen balsamieren. Es war ihre Pflicht. Schließlich war sie selbst der Grund, weswegen die Prinzessin ...

Sie fühlte Schuld in sich aufkommen und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken.

Sie löschte die Zeremonie-Seelenlichter vor sich, seufzte und richtete sich auf. Dann verließ sie den Meditationsraum.

"Oh, meine Königin, seid ihr Wohlauf?", fragte ihr privater Bediensteter, der die ganze Zeit über brav vor ihrer Tür Wache gestanden hatte.

Midna streichelte ihm kurz - in einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Ironie - über den Kopf und sah zu ihm herab.

"Mach dir nicht immer so viele Sorgen, Makic. Ich bin kein Schwächling.", sagte sie, und machte sich auf den Weg in den Thronsaal.

Makic folgte ihr.  
>"Ich würde mir niemals erlauben euch als einen … Es tut mir leid, meine Königin. Es ist nur … ihr wart so lange dort drin -", begann er.<p>

Midna winkte ab.  
>Das war alles, was sie dazu äußerte.<p>

Die Wachen nahmen Stellung ein, als sie sie kommen sahen, und öffneten das Tor zum Thronsaal. Midna schritt hindurch, auf ihren Thron zu, setzte sich. Makic positionierte sich links neben ihr, verschränkte die Arme in höflicher Manier hinter seinem Rücken.

Eine junge Bedienstete, zuständig für das körperliche Erscheinungsbild und Wohl der Königin, brachte ein Gefäß mit Wasser, das Midna sogleich trank.

Etwas eher ungewöhnliches für die Schattenwesen. Ihr Volk hatte durchaus die Fähigkeit zu trinken, aber nicht die Notwendigkeit. Man trank aus zeremoniellen Gründen, zu Eheschließungen, zu Beerdigungen, manchmal zur Heilung… Aber nicht für das eigene Wohlergehen.

Seit Midna jedoch zurück aus der lichten Welt gekommen war, in welcher sie Speiß und Trank zu Hauf gekostet hatte, war ihr der Akt des Trinkens sehr ans Herz gewachsen, fast Zwang geworden. Vor allem jetzt, seitdem in ihr ein Lichtwesen heranwuchs, sehnte sie sich immer mehr danach. Hatte "Durst", wie es das Wort im Ursprung bedeutet.

Das blieb auch ihrem Volk nicht unbemerkt. Jedoch schlossen sie nicht auf das Kind in ihrem Leib - von dessen Herkunft sie nichts wussten und es als normale Schwangerschaft abtaten - sondern einfach auf eine Eigenart ihrer neuen Königin.

Gedankenverloren streichelte sie über die Wölbung an ihrem Unterbauch.

Allgemein musste sie sehr ungewöhnlich für ihr Volk sein, denn nach ihrer Kürung zur Königin hatte sie viele Veränderungen im Schattenpalast vorgenommen. Sie hatte die Produktion von einigen Möbeln und Kleidungsstücken veranlasst, von einer eigenen Blumenzüchtung, von Dingen wie Schwimmbecken und mehr. Selbstverständlich wusste sie den Grund dafür: Auch hier war ihr Aufenthalt in der lichten Welt schuld. Die Schattenwesen hatten wenig Ressourcen. Das Reich der Dämmerung war schließlich eine größtenteils spirituelle Dimension, dessen Materie auf Erinnerungen basierte, die seit Jahrhunderten überliefert wurden. Und frisch aus der Oberwelt gekommen hatte sie von all diesen Erinnerngen Gebrauch gemacht und sie ihrem Volk geschenkt, das zu anfangs kritisch war, aber sich mittlerweile sehr an den Gütern erfreute. Es erfüllte Midna mit Glück, wenn sie ihre Untertanen und Kinder dabei beobachten konnte wie sie stundenlang sorglos auf den Bänken saßen oder gar in den kleinen Wasserbecken herumplanschten.

Sie hatte sogar selbst an der Herstellung der Objekte teilgenommen, obwohl es die schwere und sehr traditionslastige Arbeit der Gestalter war. Aber sie wollte die Produktion überwachen und ihre Erinnerungen und Ideen perfekt einweben.

Sie lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf das Wesentliche.

"Fragen und Bitten dürfen nun gestellt werden.", verkündete sie laut.

Zu ihrer Überraschung trat nicht zuerst ein Bittsteller ein, sondern der Berater des hohen Rates.

"Eure Majestät", begrüßte er sie in seiner typisch distanzierten Art.  
>Midna nickte ihm kurz zu.<br>"Bittsteller gibt es heute keine, dafür gibt es im hohen Rat einige Problempunkte, an die ich euch erinnern möchte."

Die Königin verdrehte die Augen und stützte den Kopf in die Hand.

"Zu allererst", fuhr der Berater ungerührt fort, "der Stamm der alten Gerudos möchte, dass ihr euch bald für oder gegen den Zusammenschluss unserer Völker entscheidet."

Midna öffnete den Mund.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß,", unterbrach sie der Berater, "So eine Entscheidung braucht Zeit. Ich werde es den Gerudos ausrichten. Sie sind nur nicht für ihre Geduld bekannt."

"Die Anführerin soll sich endlich persönlich bei mir blicken lassen. So lässt es sich besser sprechen. Sag ihr das. Und dass wir alle der selben Abstammung sind und sie sich nicht so besonders fühlen soll."

Der Berater notierte. "Ersteres, ja. Zweiteres, mit Verlaub eure Majestät, werde ich nicht ausrichten."

Midna winkte ab.  
>Sie war noch in ihrer Probezeit, die sich über Jahrzehnte erstrecken konnte, in welcher sie öfters von dem hohen Rat und ihrem Berater zensiert oder kritisiert wurde. Manchmal ließ sie es sich nicht gefallen und setzte ihren Willen durch, aber die meiste Zeit war es ihr nicht all zu wichtig. Sie dachte an Prinzessin Zelda, und dass ihre Berater sich niemals eine derartige Aussage erlauben würden, dass Zelda sie sofort ruhig und bestimmt zurechtweisen würde und fühlte sogleich Hitze in sich aufsteigen. Erregung.<br>Sie grinste. Wenn ihre Untertanen wissen würden, was für menschliche Regungen in ihrer Herrscherin vorgingen…

"...deshalb schlage eine Renovierung vor.", sagte der Berater.

"Stattgegeben", sagte Midna, immer noch grinsend, mit nur einer vagen Vermutung wovon der Berater sprach. Der Berater notierte ihre Aussage etwas verwirrt.

"Zu Punkt drei", setzte dieser an, als unverhofft ein Untertan den Saal stürmte.

Die Wachen schritten sofort ein und packten sie an den Armen.

"Ich habe eine Bitte, ich muss mit der Königin sprechen, ich muss!", schrie das zierliche Schattenwesen, das sie schon vor ihrer Zeit als Königin gut kannte.  
>Die Wachen drückten sie zur Tür hinaus.<p>

"Nein, lasst sie vorsprechen. Gliam, was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte Midna sanft.

Die kleine Person kam eilig zu ihr bis vor die Stufen zum Thron.  
>"Oh, meine Königin", begann sie die übliche Floskel an Herrscher, "Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus. Ich finde … ich weiß, dass wir etwas unternehmen müssen."<p>

Midna sah sie an. "Wogegen?"

Gliam zögerte. Ihr schienen die Worte schwer im Mund zu liegen.

"Gegen die Oberwelt.", brachte sie hervor.

Midna richtete sich auf.

"Nein, Königin, bitte hört mich an. Ich weiß wie das klingt. Ich weiß es, ich weiß es! Aber seit Wochen überkommt mich immer mehr die Klarheit, und heute Nacht hatte ich die Erkenntnis. Wir sind alle Sklaven."

Midna musterte angespannt das Gesicht ihrer ehemaligen Freundin.

"Ich weiß was ihr denkt, Königin. Ich … ihr versteht nicht. Ich kann so nicht mehr leben, niemand von uns sollte das. Die Götter haben unseren Verstand kastriert, sie haben uns die Fähigkeit der Rache genommen, auf alle Zeit. Es ist nicht unsere Entscheidung, friedlich zu sein, es ist ein Käfig um unser Bewusstsein, den wir nicht mal wahrnehmen! Jeder von uns weiß es, aber wir leben in Resignation in dem Kerker, den man uns geschaffen hat! Versteht ihr nicht, meine Königin? Wir büßen für die Sünden der Vorfahren unserer Vorfahren. Wir büßen und büßen und unsere Nachkommen werden büßen und deren Nachkommen werden es, oh, und irgendwann wird niemand mehr wissen weshalb! Es ist kein Wunder, dass uns die Götter beschnitten haben, wenn sie uns so viel Unrecht angetan haben! Es ist ungerecht! Ihr müsst das doch verstehen, denkt doch an die nächste Generation, die in euch heranwächst… Sie wird auch büßen und leiden und sich nicht einmal wehren! Es muss sich etwas ändern, es muss! Wir müssen ein neues Spiegelportal erbauen, müssen in den Krieg ziehen! Ihr müsst uns anführen, Majestät! Ihr hab die lichte Welt gesehen, ihr kennt sie, ihr werdet uns zu neuem Glanze verhelfen! Nur ihr könnt uns führen, auf euch werden sie hören, nur ihr könnt den Zauber bannen!"

Midna hatte das kleine Schattenwesen aussprechen lassen und sah nun traurig auf sie herab. Ihre großen roten Augen sprühten vor Hass und Verzweiflung. Eine Flamme war in ihr entfacht die, wie Midna wusste, nicht mehr erloschen werden konnte.

"Midna!", rief sie aus, als sie nach wenigen Augenblicken immer noch keine Antwort von ihrer Herrscherin erhalten hatte.

Traurig schloss diese die Augen.

"Nehmt sie fest.", sagte sie bekümmert, aber streng.

Gliam sah Midna mit dem entsetzesten, verletztesten Augen an.  
>"Midna, nein! Midna!", schrie sie.<p>

"Bringt sie in die Zellen. Löscht ihr Bewusstsein."

Das Schattenwesen schrie, kreischte in Todesangst und Wut. Gab grässliche Töne von sich in seiner Verzweiflung.

"Du weißt nicht, was du tust! Ich bin die Einzige, die klar denkt! Du unterzeichnest deine Sklaverei, Midna! Du siehst weg! Ihr seht alle weg! Zanto war Derjenige, der sich wirklich um uns geschert hat, und du hast ihn getötet, Midna! Ich verfluche dich, ich verfluche dich!", schrie sie, während die Wachen sie abführten.

Midna sah ihr hinterher, voller Kummer.  
>Sie hatte Gliam als sehr bewusste und einfühlsame Persönlichkeit kennen gelernt. Aber ein mal mit dem Gedanken an Rache infiziert - oder einmal vom Zauber der Verdrängung an Rache befreit, denn Midna war sich sehr wohl dem Fluche bewusst, der auf ihrem Volk lag - war ein Schattenwesen nicht mehr heilbar. Und zu den Aufgaben der Königinnen und Könige des Schattenreiches zählte solchen Wesen einhalt zu gebieten, den Frieden in beiden Reichen zu bewahren.<p>

Jedoch… bei alle dem wusste sie dass Gliam Recht hatte. Ihr Volk büßte immer noch und würde es bis in alle Ewigkeit tun. Sie hatte es schon immer gewusst, und noch mehr als sie das Licht Hyrules erblickt hatte. Aber mit Hass und Rache würde sich nichts ändern. Es würde sinnlos Blut unschuldiger Menschen und Schattenwesen vergossen werden und sich alles Wiederholen, und die Abscheu der Oberwelt wäre der Samen für weitere Jahrhunderte Verbannung.

Sie warf einen Blick auf Makic, der sie besorgt ansah.

Er war unschuldig. Liebevoll. Er hatte ein Leben, wie Gliam es beschrieben hatte, nicht verdient. Keiner ihrer Untertanen hatte das.

Und sie würde das ändern.  
>Nur nicht mit Gewalt.<p>

Das Kind in ihrem Bauch regte sich.


	9. Privat

**Neun - Privat**

Makic rieb seiner Königin sanft über den Rücken, währen sie ihren Mageninhalt in eine Schüssel erbrach.

Sie waren in ihren verschlossenen Schlafgemacht, seine Königin hatte den Mantel abgelegt und die Haare nach hinten gebunden, zu einen Zopf direkt am oberen Teil des Hinterkopfes. Eine ungewöhnliche Art, die Haare zu tragen, aber er fand es irgendwie hübsch.

Sie erbrach sich abermals, gab dabei Würgelaute von sich.

Es war eine ihm völlig unbekannte Handlung. Das heißt - bis er es vor einigen Monaten zum ersten mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte daraufhin selbstständig die alten Werke der Bibliothek studiert und herausgefunden dass es ein Symptom bei Menschen war. Wenn ihr Körper geschwächt war. Oder trächtig.

Danach war er etwas beruhigter gewesen, trug sie doch - wie sie ihm als einzigem anvertraut hatte - einen Menschenspross in sich, der sich in ihrem Körper oft nicht richtig zurechtfinden wollte.  
>Aber niemand durfte von dieser Handlung erfahren. Es würde die Schattenwesen verunsichern.<p>

Sie strich sich ein paar Strähnen zurück, die ihr auf die Schulter gefallen war, und erbrach sich nochmal unter Tränen. Dann sank sie zurück auf ihre Schenkel, stützte sich am Boden ab. Sie weinte laut. Makic rieb ihr weiter über den Rücken.

"Sie war meine Freundin", schrie sie laut und der Bedienstete war wieder einmal glücklich dass die Wände ihres Schlafgemachs mit Zauber gebaut waren, die Schall von innen abschirmten.

"Sie hat es nicht böse gemeint", weinte Midna, "der Bruch hat sie nur erwischt, sie konnte das Bewusstsein nicht verkraften"

Makic rutschte neben sie auf den Boden, tunkte einen Lappen in eine andere Schüssel mit Wasser und wischte seiner Königin über das Gesicht. Es war eine intime Handlung, die er sich niemals bei irgend einem anderen Herrscher hätte vorstellen können, aber seine Königin war anders. Sie war herzlich und weise und jungem Herzens und er kannte sie mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen dass sie sich sehr allein fühlte und diese Art von Nähe brauchte.

Ihr Anblick brach ihm das Herz.

"Ihr habt das richtige getan, Majestät", sagte er aufmunternd und meinte es auch so.

Er wusste über den "Bruch" bescheid. Es war ein Zustand, den viele Schattenwesen fürchteten, über den sie nicht mal nachdenken wollten. Der Bruch bedeutete Unzufriedenheit, Trauer, Wut, Hass, Schmerz. Er bedeutete dass man nicht mehr Leben wollte, dass man zu einem Monster wurde, dass man auch andere brechen wollte.

Makic wusste nicht, ob die Götter ihn wirklich … geistig kastriert hatten, wie der Untertan behauptet hatte. Und wenn doch, war es dann wirklich ein Fluch? Oder ein Segen?

"Einmal gebrochen wäre diese Person nie mehr glücklich geworden. Ihr habt ihr viel Leid erspart."

"Versprich mir, dass du niemals brichst", weinte seine Königin.

Makic nickte engagiert. "Ich werde mein Bestes geben!"

Sie wimmerte, legte beide Hände auf den Bauch. Er reagierte schnell und hob ihr die Schüssel näher an ihr Gesicht, in die sie sich sofort übergab.

Sie hatte sich sehr verändert. War emotionaler geworden. Strenger. Und manchmal, in Momenten wie diesen, litt sie sehr.

Midna richtete sich auf, ging zum Bett und legte sich hin. Makic stellte die Schüssel neben das Bett und öffnete ihren Zopf, damit sie bequemer liegen konnte. Sie lies es schluchzend über sich ergehen.

Dann streichelte er sanft über ihren Arm. Auch eine Geste, für die er sonst in den Kerker geworfen werden konnte, schließlich berührte er einfach so seine Königin. Aber Herrscherin Midna brauchte das. Und selbst wenn nicht, lieber ging er das Risiko ein in eine Zelle gesperrt zu werden als sie so leiden zu lassen.

Sein Blick glitt, wie so oft, zu ihrem angeschwollenen Bauch. Er versuchte sich auszumalen was für ein Wesen in ihr heranwuchs. Ein richtiger Mensch? Wie sahen richtige Menschen aus? Und war es wirklich so schmerzvoll, wie er es sich ausmalte?

"Hast du Angst?", fragte seine Königin leise, seinen Blick bemerkend. Sie hatte zu weinen aufgehört und schaute ihn mit ihren wunderschönen, aber traurigen Augen an.

"Nein", sagte er ehrlich und beschämt. Er hatte nicht geahnt dass seine Blicke so offensichtlich waren.

"Ich … ich finde die lichte Welt nur sehr interessant. Ich würde sie gerne mal sehen. Und ich möchte wissen wie die Menschen so sind. Deswegen finde ich auch euren… euren… oh, verzeiht mir, mein Gaffen ist nicht zu entschuldigen."

Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft die Königin zu einem leichten Lächeln zu bewegen. Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer.

"Ich würde genau so gaffen, Makic. Ich mag dein Interesse für Kulturen, deine Aufgeschlossenheit."

Makic ertappte sich dabei wie er beschämt lächelte. Seine Königin wirkte entspannter. Sie redete gern über die Menschen und die Oberwelt mit ihm. Das würde sie nun auch etwas von ihren Schmerzen ablenken. Und außerdem hörte er ihr gerne zu.

"Erzählt mir von ihnen", bat er vorsichtig.

Und Midna erzählte.

Sie erzählte von Bäumen, von Bauten, von Märkten, von Toiletten, von Tieren und gestikulierte dabei auf den Rücken liegend in der Luft, gestaltete mit Händen noch genauer das Bild.

"Aber ich würde es nicht mit unserer Heimat eintauschen", sagte sie immer wieder.

Makic nickte dann immer, denn er verstand. Er liebte sein Zuhause auch sehr und würde es niemals eintauschen wollen, aber das schwächte nicht die Faszination für die lichte Welt.

Dann erzählte sie von Sex.

Er lauschte. Sex war die Art der Menschen, sich zu vereinen, und war das, was er mitunter am wenigsten an ihnen verstand. Es klang unnötig, es klang plump, unsauber, beschränkt.

Sie musterte sein Gesicht.

"Du offenes Buch.", sagte sie kichernd und rieb ihn über den Kopf. Er wurde rot.

"Sprich aus, was du denkst. Du findest es abstoßend, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, nein!", sagte er. "Nein, nicht abstoßend! Nur … schmutzig. Limitiert."

Midna schloss die Augen, schien in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Sie lächelte.

"So dachte ich auch. Aber wenn dein Q'chit ein Mensch ist, lernst du schnell dich darauf einzulassen. Und dann versteht man es auch."

Makic sah sie neugierig an. Seine Königin erkannte sein Wunsch nach mehr und erzählte weiter: "Es ist … schwer zu erklären. Aber es lässt sich gut mit unserer Art der Verbindung kombinieren. Es reizt mich sehr, Makic. Und meine Q'chit auch."

Der kleine Bedienstete musterte ihr Gesicht. In letzter Zeit waren ihre Augen so warm und glücklich, wenn sie von ihrem Q'chit sprach, waren sie zuvor doch irgendwie deprimiert gewesen.

"Verzeiht, eure Majestät", fragte er nervös, weil er sich wieder eine Frage erlaubte die für ein niederes Schattenwesen wie ihn absolut unhöflich intim war, "Ihr wirkt in letzter Zeit so glücklich, wenn ihr über sie redet. Ist … ist etwas passiert?"

Königin Midna sah ihm in die Augen. Dann lachte sie, etwas beschämt.

"Ist es so offensichtlich?", fragte sie.

Makic nickte langsam, auch verlegen.

Sie richtete sich etwas auf. Makic, der ihre Wünsche mittlerweile nicht nur von den Augen, sondern auch von den Gesten ablesen konnte, klopfte sogleich ihr Kissen auf und baute ihr mit einem zweiten Kissen gleich eine Lehne die etwas angenehmer für aufrechtes Sitzen war.  
>"Es liegt daran, dass sie so fühlt wie ich."<p>

Makic weitete die Augen. "Aber sie ist ein Mensch!", rief er überrascht.

Midna lächelte ihn an. "Ja. Interessant, oder?"

Er musste sich sammeln. Wenn sie das Gefühlsleben eines Schattenwesen hatte, dann war alles, was er über die Menschen wusste, grundlegend falsch. Konnte das wirklich sein? Er grübelte.

"Ach, guck doch nicht so verstört, Makic.", sagte seine Königin amüsiert und streichelte ihn in ihrer typischen Manier über den Kopf. "Ich war auch überrascht. Vielleicht denken wir allgemein zu herablassend von der menschlichen Seele. Aber man muss dazu auch sagen, dass die Prinzessin Hyrules auch Trägerin eines Fragmentes der Macht ist. Vielleicht macht sie das empfänglicher?"

Makic zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Aber wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dann ist es am wahrscheinlichsten deshalb, weil unsere Herzen für eine Weile eins waren. Ihr Körper reagiert auch auf meinen Zustand. Sie tut viele der Dinge, die Menschen machen, wenn sie trächtig sind. Das finde ich … das finde ich niedlich."

Der Bedienstete nickte. "Ich verstehe", sagte er.

Midna richtete sich ganz auf und kämmte mit den Fingern galant durch ihre wunderschönen Haare, brachte sie damit wieder in eine ordentliche Art. Makic reichte ihr sogleich ihre Brosche, und sie band sie sich damit nach vorne, wie es für Blaublüter üblich war.

Danach nahm sie einen tiefen Atemzug.

"Ich glaube, ich bin jetzt bereit für die Ratsversammlung. Mir geht es wieder besser. Danke für deinen Beistand, Makic. Das Gespräch hat gut getan."


	10. Eng

**Zehn - Eng**

Die ersten Morgenstrahlen fielen in das Zimmer der Prinzessin Hyrules. Sie war schon seit einer Weile wach, hatte sich gewaschen und gepflegt, und legte nun ihre Gewänder an.

Sie hatte wieder, wie in den letzten Wochen, sehr gut geschlafen und fühlte sich entspannt.

Midna hatte recht behalten. Akzeptanz änderte viel. Sie fühlte sich heiler und kraftvoller, und ihr Geist wurde nur noch selten von Dunkelheit befallen.  
>Außerdem besuchte ihre Gegenspielerin sie nunmehr öfters. Nicht körperlich, darauf hatte sie anscheinend wenig Einfluss, aber geistig.<p>

Anfangs war es sehr verwirrend gewesen, gar beängstigend. Manchmal merkte sie minutenlang nicht, dass Midna bereits eins mit ihr war, und tat die ungewöhnlichsten Dinge, bevor sie es in Frage stellte und dann wahrnahm dass ein Teil ihrer Gedanken die einer anderen Persönlichkeit waren. Nach einigen Besuchen gewöhnte sie sich aber daran, genoss ihre Answesenheit sehr und kämpfte nicht mehr gegen Midnas Geist an, sondern nahm ihn in sich auf.  
>Schnell hatte sie auch gelernt dass sie Midnas Answesenheit nicht überstrapazieren durfte. Für die Fürstin der Schatten - oder Fürstin des Dämmerlichts, wie Midna sie immer korrigierte - war es nach einer Weile schwer die Verbindung aufrecht zu erhalten.<p>

Verloren in ihren Gedanken und routiniert im Ankleiden bemerkte Zelda gar nicht wie viel Mühe es ihr bereitete den kleinen Haken an der Seite ihres Dekolletés zu schließen. Erst, als sie es geschafft hatte, zog sie der Druck um ihre Brust zurück ins Bewusstsein.

Sie sah an sich herab.

War … waren ihre …

Der sonst eher lose Stoff spannte stark, schnitt am Saum unter den Armen in die Haut.

Konnte das wirklich sein?  
>Sie griff zum Haken an der Seite, überprüfte ob es wirklich an der richtigen Stelle eingehakt war, hielt die Luft an und - dann passierte es.<br>Die Naht neben dem Haken, an der Seite ihrer Brust, barst mit einem geräuschvollen "Ratsch" offen und hinterlies eine klaffende Narbe im edlen rosanem Stoff.

Prinzessin Zelda blickte ungläubig auf ihr Dekolleté herab.

Es Klopfte an der Tür.

"Moment", rief Zelda nervös, immer noch fassungslos.

"Prinzessin, ich weiß Eure Ansprache ist erst in einer halben Stunde, aber der Marktplatz ist bereits voll und die Menschen scheinen ungeduldig zu werden."

Keine Zeit, sich zu wundern oder aufzuregen. Sie öffnete ihren Schrank und nahm sich schnell ein nicht ganz so prunkvolles, dafür lockeres Sommerkleid.


	11. Zwischenmahlzeit

**Elf - Zwischenmahlzeit**

Nach der Ansprache herrschte gute Stimmung. Das Waldfest zu ehren der Göttin Farore war eröffnet, es war einer der beliebtesten Jahrmärkte Hyrules. Es gab Attraktionen, Gaukler, Süßsspeisen aller Art.

Prinzessin Zelda saß auf der abgesperrten Veranda einer Taverne, zusammen mit Bürgermeistern und anderen Regenten ganz Hyrules, nippte an ihrer gekühlten, aufgeschäumten Dekunussmilch, während sie verhältnismäßig lockere Konversation mit ihren Tischnachbarn betrieb und hoffte dabei inständig dass diese nicht bemerkten dass es sich um das vierte Glas aufgeschäumter Milch handelte.

"Das Kleid steht euch übrigens besonders gut. Sehe euch selten in so einer Aufmachung, passt aber schön zum Waldfest!", fügte der Bürgermeister Ordons willkürlich an seine Erklärung über die gute Ernte des letzten Jahres an.

Zelda schluckte den Rest des köstlichen Süßgetränks, das sie zuvor mit der Zunge umspielt und damit genossen hatte, schnell etwas überrumpelt herunter.  
>"Ehm, danke.", sagte sie und nickte ihm zu.<br>Als er sie immer noch erwartungsvoll ansah, als würde er auf eine Erklärung warten, fügte sie hinzu: "Ich dachte, ich probiere heute mal etwas neues."

"Sehr gut, Prinzessin!", sagte Bürgermeister Boro föhlich, "Ich bin ganz begeistert!"

König Ralis, wie er seit seiner Krönung vor einigen Monaten hieß, fügte mit der Stimme eines heranwachsenden Mannes an: "Wenn ich Euch nicht zu nahe trete, Prinzessin, ich finde auch dass ihr bezaubernd ausseht. Nicht unbedingt wegen Eurem Kleid, vielmehr wegen Eurer Aura. Sie strahlt. Als ich Euch das letzte mal sah, wirkte sie sehr verschlossen und dunkel."

"Die junge Prinzessin erlebt wohl ihren ersten Frühling", sagte einer der Goronenältesten bedeutungsvoll, "ich erkenne dieses Lächeln. Ob wir bald einen König haben werden?"

"Ihr ehrt mich", erwiderte die Prinzessin nur mit leicht gesenktem Haupt und etwas verlegen, wusste sie doch den Ursprung ihrer Komplimente.

Einen König, pah, dachte sie. Was für ein beschränktes Denken.

Erst schockiert über ihr eigenes Denken, begriff sie schnell dass es gar nicht das ihre war.

Tauche nicht einfach so in meinem Kopf auf, Midna. Das ziemt sich nicht, formte sie die Worte in ihrem Bewusstsein.

Midnas Lachen drohte über ihre Lippen zu kriechen, doch sie konnte es noch unterdrücken und hielt sich schicklich die Hand vor den Mund.

Bring mich nicht in Unanehmlichkeiten, verbalisierte Zelda in ihrem Kopf, während sie ihre Umgebung studierte. Die anderen unterhielten sich, schenkten ihr nicht mehr die volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Du bist so niedlich, dachte ihre innere Stimme die nur Midnas sein konnte.

Midna, ich meine es ernst. Gerade ist ein schlechter Zeitpunkt.

Zeldas Blick glitt an sich selbst herab.

Woah, Prinzessin!

Zelda wurde wieder rot, versuchte den Blick abzuwenden, aber Midna lies es nicht zu.

Warum so beschämt? Du hast dich verändert. Zeig mal.

Zeldas Hand glitt zum Kragen. Dann zog sie sie schlagartig zurück. Ihr wurde heiß.

Das reicht. Das geht wirklich zu weit, dachte sie.

Die Fürstin der Dämmerung in ihr lies nicht locker. Ihr Interesse war geweckt. Sie holte Erinnerungen an die gemeinsamen sexuellen Momente hervor, die Zelda kaum unterdrücken konnte, zeigte ihr Zeldas wunderschönen nackten Leib aus ihrer Sicht und kramte Zeldas Erinnerung von Midnas Anblick hervor. Wie sie stöhne, grinste, schrie.

Zeldas Atem ging schwer.

"Entschuldigt mich."; brachte sie hervor und verneigte sich kurz vor den anderen Gästen, dann ging sie in die Taverne. Eine Wache machte anstalten sie zu eskortieren, doch sie winkte ihn ab.  
>"Ich muss kurz das Bad aufsuchen, Danke.", sagte sie leise.<p>

Die Wache nickte und stellte sich wieder auf Position.

Als Zelda den Hauptraum der Taverne betrat näherte sich sogleich eine Angestellte.  
>"Wie kann ich helfen, eure Hoheit?", fragte sie ehrführchtig, während sie gekonnt ein Tablett mit Gläsern auf einer Hand trug.<p>

Midna spielte die wildesten Erinnerungen und Fantasien ab, und Zelda hatte Mühe ihre Gedanken beisammenzuhalten.

"I-ich suche das Bad.", sagte sie, nicht ganz fähig die Nervosität zu überspielen.

Die Bedienstete lächelte sie freundlich an.  
>"Natürlich. Wir haben extra das Bad in unserem besten Zimmer für Euch reserviert. Es gehört ganz euch. Einfach die Treppe hoch, letzte Tür im Gang. Soll ich euch hinführen?"<p>

"Nicht nötig, ich danke euch.", erwiderte die Prinzessin knapp und schritt sogleich die Treppen hoch. Ihr Gang war eilig, fast schon ein Laufen. Sie öffnete die Türe, ging in das Zimmer, schloss die Tür hinter sich ab mit dem Schlüssel, der praktischerweise im Schloss steckte.

Schon griffen ihre Hände zu ihren Brüsten, umfassten sie. So grob und plötzlich, dass sie mit dem Rücken gegen die Türe hinter sich stieß.

"Midna", stöhnte sie leise.

Sie sind viel größer geworden, dachte Midna in ihr. Das ist ja heftig.

"Ja, ist es", keuchte Zelda, während ihre Hände ihren Busen entblößten und abtasteten.

Interessant. Ich wusste ja, dass das bei euch Menschen passiert, aber dass es dann auch bei dir passieren würde, und dass sie so empfindlich sind…

Midna nutzte Zeldas Hände um die prallen Brüste zu massieren und sah aus ihrem Augen auf ihren Körper herab.

Das … das macht mich irgendwie an, dachte sie. Wer hätte das gedacht? Etwas banales menschliches, dass mich so tief berühren kann.

"Sei nicht so herablassend", sagte Zelda.  
>Dann glitt sie an der Türe herab, spreizte die Beine.<p>

Sie wusste, dass es Midna war, die das mit ihren Körper tat. Aber sie ließ sie gewähren, wollte sich gar nicht wehren. Ließ ihre eigene Hand zwischen ihre Beine führen und ihr Geschlecht berühren.

In ihr brannte es, es zerrte und sehnte sich nach Midna.  
>Sie war nicht hier, und das war der einzige kleine Zwischenhappen den sie vor dem nächsten Wiedersehen kriegen konnte.<p>

Oh, so sehr lustest du nach mir?, dachte Midna in ihr und lachte aus ihrem Mund.

Zelda stöhnte einfach nur, als sie in sich selbst eindrang und dabei mit der anderen Hand eine ihrer Brustwarzen stimulierte.

Huff … Ich liebe es, wie dein Körper auf seine eigene Art und Weise auf meinen Zustand reagiert, Prinzessin. Ich hätte niemals vermutet dass mich das derartig erregen könnte. Ich muss dich sehen.

Midna erhob Zeldas Körper vom Boden, sah sich keuchend um. Fand, was sie gesucht hatte. Ging zum großen Standspiegel. Betrachtete sich darin.

"Dein menschlicher Körper realisiert, dass du bald Mutter wirst", sagte Midna mit Zeldas Lippen und streichelte ihre Rundungen. Zelda beobachtete die Berührungen im Spiegel, keuchte.

"Das macht mich wirklich sehr an.", wiederholte sie laut.

Zelda nickte. Sie spürte ihre eigene Erregung darüber, die Midnas Ursprung sein musste. Wie sonst auch verschmolzen ihre Gefühle und Gedanken fast gänzlich mit Midnas und sie wusste, dass sie in Zukunft nicht mehr an ihrem Körper herabsehen konnte ohne daran zu denken, was es mit Midna machte, und dadurch auch selbst erregt zu werden.

Zelda - oder vielmehr Midna - leckte über die Finger, die gerade noch zuvor in Zelda getunkt waren, kostete. Die Prinzessin hatte ihr nunmehr ganz den Körper überlassen, im Spiegel war nur noch Midnas hämisches Grinsen auf den Lippen der Prinzessin zu sehen. Das Einzige, was von Zelda noch präsent war, waren die stark geröteten Wangen.

"So sehr hast du dich mir noch nie hingegeben, Prinzessin", sagte Zeldas Mund fast anerkennend während ihr Körper sich entkleidete und sie sich ausgiebig im Spiegel betrachtete.

Zelda dachte nicht mehr. Sie überlies Midna komplett ihren Körper, beobachtete nur noch als passiver, fühlender Zuschauer. Es war keineswegs einfach die komplette Kontrolle abzugeben, es kostete sie ein gewaltiges Maß an Überwindung. Aber ein mal getan konnte sie den Nervenkitzel genießen, spürte große Aufregung darüber was Midna mit ihrem Körper machen würde.

Midna nahm ihre Gefühle wahr, ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Fast gruselig, dass Zeldas Gesichtszüge derartig fähig waren die von Midna wiederzuspiegeln.

Midna konnte sich an Zeldas Körper kaum sattsehen, stellte die Prinzessin mit einer gewissen Genugtuung fest.

Die Brüste haben es dir wirklich angetan, dachte Zelda, während ihre Hände immer wieder darüberstreichelten, leicht massierten, sie drückten.

"Hmmm. Ja.", antwortete Zeldas Mund schwer atmend, knetete sie fester. Es schmerzte ein wenig, weil die Haut so gespannt und prall war, aber das erregte nur noch mehr.  
>"Weißt du, welches Wort mir dazu einfällt? Prachtvoll. Deine Brüste sind wirklich prachtvoll, Weibchen."<p>

Midna bewegte Zeldas Körper näher an den Spiegel heran, zwischen ihren Beinen entstand dabei ein schmatzendes Geräusch. Zeldas Wangen wurden noch röter, ihr Mund grinste wieder breit.

"Aber nicht nur mir gefällt dein sich wandelnder Körper, hm?", sagte Midna mit Zeldas Mund, griff zwischen ihre Beine und musste feststellen dass Zelda vor ihrem eigenen, glitschigen Saft nur so triefte.  
>Sie lachte überrascht auf.<p>

Nein, dachte Zelda, nein, nicht deswegen, nur -

"Ja, ich weiß", sagte Midna und tunkte die Finger wieder tief in sie hinein, sie dabei im Spiegel beobachtend.

Zelda stöhnte laut.

Erst spät kehrte sie wieder zurück zur Versammlung auf der Veranda.


	12. Zu Viel

**Zwölf - Zu viel**

So verbrachte Prinzessin Zelda die nächsten Wochen. Midna geizte nicht mit spirituellen Besuchen und meistens achtete sie sogar darauf Zelda nicht in Unanehmlichkeiten zu bringen. Manchmal war jedoch genau eben das der Reiz für sie, hatte die Prinzessin mit gemischten Gefühlen feststellen müssen.

Die Prinzessin fühlte sich allgemein immer besser, sie war wach und munter und genoss ihre freien Stunden sehr, in welchen sie den königlichen Freizeitstunden nachging, von denen es nun reichlich gab, hatten sie - Midna, Link und sie selbst - das Land von Zanto und Ganondorf befreit und damit auch von den monströsen Herrscharen. Vor allem das Reiten und die bildenden Künste bereiteten ihr viel Vergnügen und sie verlor sich manchmal Stundenlang darin. Auch um ihr Schloss kümmerte sie sich mehr, ließ die Kanäle renovieren, orderte neue Vorhänge und prachtvolle Teppiche, stelle neue Botaniker an die noch mehr Grün in die Jahrhunderte alten Gemäuer brachten.  
>Aber auch andere Tätigkeiten die auf dem königlichen Tagesplan standen, sagten ihr zu, wie zum Beispiel das Fechten und der Kampf mit dem Rapier. Einmal hatte Midna sie in einer anstrengenden Rapierstunde überraschend mental besucht, aber sie war still geblieben. Als Zelda ihre Anwesenheit realisierte (wohl erst eine lange Zeit nachdem Midna schon bei ihr war) kam sie kurz aus dem Konzept, konzentrierte sich dann aber auf ihre Angriffe. Sie hatte gegen drei Trainer auf einmal gekämpft und hatte fokussiert bleiben müssen.<p>

Midna hatte sie beobachtet, und Zelda konnte nach einer Weile ein eigenartiges, neues Gefühl in sich entdecken: Stolz. Midna war beeindruckt und stolz gewesen, hatte sie der Prinzessin wohl nicht derartige Fähigkeiten zugesprochen. Sie selbst beherrschte keine Art der Kampfkunst, aber mit ihrem gewaltigen Maß an Magie war dies auch nicht nötig.

Wir sehen uns, hatte Midna dann nach dem Training in ihren Gedanken verbalisiert und war wieder verschwunden.  
>Eigenartig rührend, diese Seite an ihr.<p>

Jetzt saß Zelda wieder hier, in der verlassenen Küche, und tat das, wofür sie sich seit der Erkenntnis über Midnas Schwangerschaft nicht mehr all zu sehr schämte, es aber trotzdem hinter verschlossenen Türen genoss: Sie aß.

Nicht nur das, sie bereitete das Essen sogar zu, dass sie danach verspeiste. Etwas, was sie seit über einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr selbst gemacht hatte.

Ihre nächtliche heimliche Kochstunde hatte folgendes hervorgebracht: Flammkuchen, Schweinebauch mit Kartoffelpüree, Sahnepudding und Schokoladenüberzogene Erdbeeren.  
>Viel zu viel für sie allein, aber sie würde die Überreste ihren Bediensteten als Frühstück oder Brunch überlassen. Hoffentlich würden sie sich nicht zu sehr fragen, woher die Speisen kamen ...<p>

"Das is' aber ne Menge.", sprach es direkt neben ihrem Ohr.

Der Schock durchfuhr sie wie ein Blitz. Zelda erschrak es so sehr dass sich ihr Rücken und all ihre Glieder durchstreckten und sie so mit aufgerissenen Augen grenzgalant einen Teil der überzogenen Früchte in die Luft beförderte.

Midna, im Schokoladenerdbeerregen stehend, lachte schallend und hoch.

"Ach du - oh nein - hahahaha, bei den Göttern, dein Gesicht! Ein unbezahlbares Bild, ich - hahaha", brachte sie stockend hervor.

Ihr Lachen wurde abrupt von Zeldas Lippen versiegelt.  
>Die Prinzessin nahm Midnas Gesicht in ihre Hände, zog es näher zu sich herunter um sie zu küssen.<p>

Midna lies sich die Unterbrechung gern gefallen, erwiderte sofort und beugte sich weiter zu ihr herab, nahm dabei auch Zeldas Gesicht in ihre Hände.

Zelda küsste sie innig, schmeckte Midna, roch sie, stellte ihre Höflichkeit und ihren Ärger in den Hintergrund und genoss ihre Anwesenheit. Dieser Geschmack … erst jetzt, wo er ihr für Wochen verwehrt gewesen war, wusste sie wie sehr sie ihn mochte.  
>Ihre Hände glitten an Midnas Hals herab, über ihre Brüste, unter die Arme, auf ihren Rücken. Wollte sie fest an sich drücken.<p>

Doch etwas verhinderte eine perfekte, innige Umarmung.

Zelda löste den Kuss. Wich etwas zurück. Sah auf die Behinderung herab. Keuchte.

Midnas Bauch. Er war sehr groß geworden.  
>Zelda wich unweigerlich noch etwas weiter zurück, starrte das Schattenwesen an.<p>

Diese lies sie gewähren, beobachtete mit neugierigen roten Augen ihre Reaktion.

Zelda sagte gar nichts.

"Was ist…? Eiferst du Link nach? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?", sagte Midna leise.

Die Prinzessin war noch nicht bereit zu antworten. Der Anblick fuhr ihr durch Mark und Knochen. Natürlich hatte sie zuvor schon tragende Mütter gesehen, sogar einmal nackt während des Aktzeichnens, aber das … das war Zeldas Abkömmling. Ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut, das in Midna heranwuchs. Sie hatte es vermieden viel darüber nachzudenken, weil es einfach zu unfassbar für sie war, so sehr gegen ihre Natur als Frau. Aber nun war der Beweis so groß und prall und deutlich - und bohrte sich damit verhehrend durch alle verdrängenden Mechanismen, die Zelda aufgebaut hatte.

Midna regte sich unsicher.  
>"H-hey. Du starrst so. Da fange ich ja fast an mich zu schämen.", bedeutete sie.<p>

Zelda hob endlich den Blick, die Wangen gerötet.

"Wir kriegen ein Kind", sagte sie leise.

Midna sah sie verlegen an. "Ganz richtig, oh du mit Weisheit gesegnete Auserwählte, früh ist dies dir aufgefallen."

Die Prinzessin war betroffen.  
>"Ärgere mich nicht. Ich … Ich habe einfach Probleme die Situation zu fassen."<p>

Midna ging auf sie zu, vernichtete den Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden. Sie lächelte sie an - liebevoller als sonst - und nickte auf die Speisen, die auf der Ablage standen. Dann streichelte sie über Zeldas Brüste, die mittlerweile zu einer stattlichen Größe herangeschwollen waren.

"Dabei steckst du selbst mittendrin", bemerkte sie in einem beachtlich sanften Ton.

Zelda spürte Midnas Bauch an den ihrem. Er war etwas wärmer als der Rest ihres relativ kühlen Körpers, wenn nicht ganz so warm wie die Hauttemperatur eines normalen Menschen.

Midna streichelte weiter über Zeldas Brüste, während sie diese mit schief gelegten Kopf begutachtete und grinste.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern zog Zelda an der Kordel, der den Ausschnitt enger schloss und ihre Brüste hielt und zu einem Tal zusammendrückte. Damit lockerte sie den Stoff und ließ mehr Spielmöglichkeiten für Midnas Hände.

"Uff", machte Midna, sichtlich berührt, "das macht mich wirklich an."

"Das… sagtest du bereits."

"Weil es das wirklich tut. Bald hast du einen Vorbau wie diese Wirtin hier in Hyrule.", sagte Midna mit einem gewissen Leuchten in den Augen.

Die Prinzessin wurde noch röter. "Werde ich nicht.", sagte sie trotzig, aber unsicher, denn ein Wachstumsstopp konnte sie bisher nicht feststellen.

Midna griff mit beiden Händen ihre Brüste, wog sie, knetete sie. Keuchte dabei leicht, wie Zelda bemerkten durfte.

Sie spürte die Berührungen bis in ihr Geschlechtsteil, konnte fühlen wie es darauf reagierte und sich heiß nach einer Vereinigung mit Midna sehnte.

Zelda stöhnte und brachte damit die Fürstin der Dämmerung dazu von ihr abzulassen. Grausam.

"Noch nicht", sagte sie hämisch grinsend, bemüht ihren starken Atem zu unterdrücken.

"Ich möchte vorher noch andere Bedürfnisse gestillt sehen."

Sie setzte sich auf den Tisch in der nähe, legte ein Bein auf das andere.

"Iss", sagte sie und fuhr mit der Hand über ihren Bauch, die Augen herrisch auf Zelda gerichtet.

Und Zelda aß. Sie widersprach nicht, sie stellte nichts in Frage. Sie wusste nicht, ob es wirklich eine nachweisliche Verbindung zwischen ihrer Nahrungsaufnahme und dem Wachstum des Kindes gab, aber sie sah Midnas Hand, ihren prallen Bauch, hörte ihre Gier, dachte an ihre eigenen Symptome einer tragenden Frau und wollte Midnas Befehl ausführen. Wollte glauben. Wollte gehorchen.

Midna war nicht überrascht als Zelda sich gleich ein Stück des Flammkuchens abschnitt und in ihren Mund beförderte. Zumindest wirkte sie nicht so. Sie saß gefasst auf den Tisch, rieb über ihren Körper, beobachtete die Prinzessin erregt.

Erregt… Wirklich? Es erregte sie, wenn Zelda aß?

"Lebe meine und deine Bedürfnisse aus, Mensch", sagte Midna als hätte sie Zeldas Gedanken gelesen und wollte ihr mehr Einblick in ihre Sichtweise geben.

Die Prinzessin nickte. Aß ein zweites Stück. Ein drittes. Konnte sehen wie Midnas Hand an ihrem Bauch herab in die schwärze zwischen ihre Beine tauchte, dann wieder herauf glitt. Ihre Finger hinterließen glänzende Nässe auf ihrem Unterleib, die Zelda noch mehr anspornte.

Ja, es machte sie sehr an, dachte Zelda. Und das berühre wiederum sie selbst in ihrer Lust.  
>Ihr Magen knurrte, rief scheinbar nach mehr. Zelda nahm sich auch mehr. Midna lachte. Glockenhell und kindlich. Stöhnte danach auf, erwachsen und unzüchtig. Eben diesen eigenartigen Mix, der Zeldas sonst so strukturiertes, logisches Denken maßlos irritierte.<p>

Als der Flammkuchen gänzlich verzehrt war griff sie ohne zu zögern zu dem Teller mit Fleisch und Püree, aß abwechselnd dieses mit Löffel und das Stück Schweinebauch mit bloßen Händen, alles begleitet mit den immer intensiver auftretenden Stöhnen und Lachen Midnas.

"Sehr gut, Prinzessin", keuchte sie. Wie so oft klang das Wort "Prinzessin" aus Midnas Munde ein bisschen wie Hohn über die Hierarchiegesetze der Menschen, war sie selbst doch Königin eines ganzen Reiches, und wie so oft ignorierte Zelda diesen Beigeschmack und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Hauptgeschmack in ihrem Mund.

Das Fleisch schmeckte gut, füllte weiter ihren verlangenden Magen. Sie wandte den Blick nicht von Midna ab, konnte es nicht. Ihr war bewusst dass sie gerade der Völlerei verfiel, und sie wollte sich den Grund hierfür vor Augen führen. Die Person, die sie, die sonst edle, reife, anmutige Regentin ganz Hyrules zu solchen Taten trieb.

Der Gedanke übermannte sie, erregte sie, lies ihren Brustkorb brennen. Er gab dem Schattenwesen Macht. Macht über sie. Und genau so hatte Zelda entgegengesetzt auch Macht über Midna, deutlich an ihrem Stöhnen abhörbar, an ihrer Feuchtigkeit fühlbar, und nicht zuletzt an dem heranwachsenden Unterleib sichtbar.

Midna war ihre Q'chit. Sie verstand es jetzt. Und Midna gab sich ihr hier auf ihre eigene Art und Weise ganz und gar hin.

Ehe sie sich versah war der Teller leer und ihr Bauch voll, stand sogar deutlich hervor. Erst jetzt bemerkte Zelda wie viel sie eigentlich zu sich genommen hatte; weitaus mehr als sie an einem ganzen Tag zu sich nehmen würde.

Ihr Magen beschwerte sich lautstark. Sie stöhnte unter dem Völlegefühl, Midna lachte.

"Oh, Bauch zu voll geschlagen?", fragte sie amüsiert.

Zelda musste aufstoßen, hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund. Musste sich an der Ablage abstützen. Sie wusste, dass das, was sie getan hatte, nicht gut war. Sie wusste, dass es zu viel gewesen war. Es war schlecht. Aber ihr eigener Körper, trotz dem gewaltigen Druck und den leichten Schmerzen, reagierte darauf positiv. Warum?

Midna beantwortete ihr die unausgesprochene Frage.

"Du leidest wegen mir, Prinzessin. Ich hab das mit dir angestellt. Du bist jetzt quasi voll von mir, so wie ich", sie rieb wieder über ihre große Wölbung, "voll von dir bin."

Zelda stöhnte.

"Wir sind noch nicht fertig.", fügte Midna an, ihre Stimme brüchig vor Lust.  
>Sie sah Zelda an.<p>

"Hol dir Nachtisch.", befahl sie grinsend und spreizte die Beine.

Und nichts in Zelda wehrte sich auch nur ansatzweise.

Sie holte sich Nachtisch. Versenkte den Kopf zwischen Midnas Schenkeln, schleckte ohne zu zögern gierig über ihr ganzes Geschlecht. Es war kühl, glatt und nass wie nach einem Regensturm. Es schmeckte besser als alles, was sie heute gekostet hatte.

Sie sah zu ihr hoch.  
>Ihre Q'chit stützte sich mit den Armen hinter ihrem Rücken ab, beobachtete Zelda wachsam, und jetzt, in diesem Moment, konnte Zelda so unendlich viele Gefühle deutlich hinter dem Abendrot ihrer Augen erkennen: Selbstgefälligkeit, Lust, Gier, Neugierde, Unsicherheit, Stolz und Liebe, Liebe, Liebe.<p>

Sie schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf die glitschige weiche Haut unter ihrer Zunge und ihren Lippen.

Plötzlich hörte sie von hinten das Schleifen von Holz auf den Fließen, dann spürte sie Druck in ihren Kniekehlen. Sie hielt inne.

"Hör nicht auf. Setz dich.", befahl Midna schwer atmend.

Die Prinzessin vertraute, setzte sich, und spürte tatsächlich einen Stuhl unter sich.  
>Im Normalfall hätte sie diese Situation analysieren wollen, verstehen wollen - aber das war jetzt egal. Wichtig war sie. Ihre Partnerin. Die Mutter ihres Kindes. Die Herrscherin der anderen Welt. Ihr Geschmack, ihre Lust, ihre Befriedigung.<p>

Das Konzept der sexuellen Begierde war ihr neu, und Zelda sah es als ihre Aufgabe an sie in dieser Lust willkommen zu heißen, sie zu ihrem zu Hause zu machen, sie zu stillen.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht noch tiefer zwischen ihren Beinen, brachte Midna damit zum Lachen und Aufstöhnen. Spürte ihre Hand in ihrem Haar.

"So ist es gut, Weibchen. Iss dich satt.", raunte Midna.

Und Zelda aß sich satt. Unnachgiebig. Bis die Sonne aufging.


	13. Zuhause

**Dreizehn - Zuhause**

Der Sog, der Midna zurück in ihre Welt beförderte, war unangenehmer denn je.

Midna schrie auf, als sie zurück an den Ort geworfen wurde, an welchem sie ihre Reise in die lichte Welt angetreten hatte.

Alsbald ihre Füße den Boden berührt hatten brach sie zusammen.

Makic, welcher die ganze Zeit über Wache gestanden hatte, rannte sofort zu ihr.

"Königin Midna!", rief er aus, griff ihr unter die Arme.

Midna stöhnte.

"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich bin nur schwach, nicht verletzt", sagte sie schnell, musste sich jedoch mit Händen auf den Boden abstützen. Zu allem Überfluss brannte ihr Unterleib auch noch wie vergiftet, ihr Körper hatte zunehmend Probleme den Hybriden in sich zu behalten.

Die Stimme ihres eingeweihten Bediensteten zitterte vor Angst.

"Ihr bleibt immer viel zu lange, Eure Majestät, das Portal ist für solche Reisen nicht geeignet."

Ihr Haar hing in ihr Gesicht, verdeckte ihre Sicht. Aber sie wusste trotzdem, was für einen besorgten Blick ihr kleiner Makic aufgesetzt haben musste.

Sie nickte.

"Du hast Recht. Ich wundere mich ohnehin dass ich es immer wieder so lange schaffe, hehe.", keuchte sie.

Er streichelte ihr liebevoll über den Rücken. Sie fand endlich ihre Kräfte wieder, konnte aufstehen. Atmete tief die schwere Luft der Schattenwelt ein.

Dann drehte sie sich um und verneigte sich vor dem Weltenbaum, bedankte sich in der Sprache ihrer Vorfahren bei ihm.

Als sie kehrt machte folgte ihr brav ihr kleiner Diener.

"Lass mir ein Bad ein, Makic. Und stelle viel gekühltes Wasser bereit. Ich habe Durst.", sagte Midna müde.

Als sie später in der Wanne lag fühlte sie sich schon wesentlich besser.

Die für ihr körperliches Wohl zuständige Bedienstete wusch andächtig ihre Füße und Midna entspannte sich, schwelgte noch in den letzten Stunden mit Zelda. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild und das Schmunzeln wollte ihre Lippen einfach nicht verlassen.

"Wie lange ist es noch bis zur Niederkunft, Eure Majestät?", fragte das runde Schattenwesen, während sie zwischen den Zehen putzte.

"Zwei Monate, etwa.", antwortete Midna gedankenverloren.

Die Bedienstete tunkte den Schwamm ins Wasser und rubbte ihn sanft über ihre Unterschenkel.

"Alle freuen sich schon auf den Neuankömmling. So viel ich weiß ist das Haus, in welchem er leben soll, schon fertig gestellt."

Midna öffnete die Augen und biss sich nachdenklich auf die Lippe.  
>Sie hatte es noch niemandem außer Makic erzählt, dass sie das Kind eines Lichtwesens in sich trug, und sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher wann der beste Zeitpunkt hierfür wäre. Vielleicht gab es gar keinen. Vielleicht waren alle Zeitpunkte schlecht. Aber der hier war wohl noch schlechter als die anderen.<p>

"Ja, so ist es", sagte sie daher etwas distanziert.  
>"Rendan, ich denke das war genug der Waschung. Würdest du bitte Makic hereinbitten und uns allein lassen?"<p>

Die Bedienstete nickte und verließ den Raum. Einen Atemzug später war Makic schon da.

"Wie kann ich helfen, Königin?", fragte er etwas besorgt. Ein Gefühlszustand, der bei ihm mittlerweile zur Norm geworden ist.

Midna lächelte ihn müde an.  
>"Sei einfach nur hier. Ich hab gerade keine Lust, mich zu verstellen."<p>

Sie konnte Rührung in seinem Gesicht erkennen, als er zu ihr ging und sich auf den Stuhl neben der Wanne setzte.

"Wann wollt ihr es dem Volk sagen?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Midna hob den Arm aus der Wanne heraus, nahm seine Hand. Sein Gesicht erötete stark. Sie kicherte leise.

"Ich weiß noch nicht genau.", fügte sie dann an. "Das Volk macht mir nicht so Sorgen. Der hohe Rat tut es."

Makic nickte verständnisvoll. Midna war immer wieder darüber überrascht wie viel er doch verstand, vor allem von Gesetzen, von der Psyche, von Konsequenzen. Sie streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen über seine kleine Hand. Die Male auf seiner Haut leuchteten vor Freude heller auf.

So verweilten sie eine Weile schweigend und genossen die stille, warme Anwesenheit des jeweils anderen.

"Euer Spross…", begann Makic irgendwann.

Midna lachte leise auf und lies seine Hand los, um sie auf ihren Bauch zu legen. "Ich wusste, dass du mich darauf ansprechen wirst.", sagte sie.

Makic wurde noch röter. Bevor er zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzen konnte fuhr Midna fort: "Nur zu, frag."

Der kleine Bedienstete lies die Füße in der Luft baumeln, verschränkte die Hände im Schoß.

"Die Menschen bevorzugen es "Kind" zu nennen, nicht…?", fragte er Neugierig.

Midna nickte nachdenklich. "Ich glaube schon. Es ist ja auch etwas anderes als bei uns. Menschenkinder kommen klein und schwach und unausgereift auf die Welt. Sie können die ersten Jahre ihres Lebens nicht kommunizieren, nicht gehen, sind auf Hilfe angewiesen. Das bezeichnen die Menschen als Kind, als Säugling."

"Wodurch werden sie beseelt?", fragte Makic.

Midna verstand die Frage sofort. In ihrem Glauben waren es die Seelen verlorener verstorbener Lebewesen, deren unendliche Qualen über ihren Tod die Göttinnen so sehr berührten dass sie sie ins Reich der Dämmerung bannten, wo sie als Schattenwesen wiedergeboren wurden.

Über den Glauben der Menschen in dieser Hinsicht wusste sie nicht Bescheid.

"Ich glaube, die Menschen sind der Auffassung dass sie selbst die Seelen in ihren Geschlechtsteilen kreieren."

Makic rümpfte die Nase. Midna lachte.

"Ich möchte euch nur ungern drängen, Eure Majestät, aber ich fürchte das Treffen des hohen Rates ist recht zeitnah…"

Die Königin seufzte tief.

"Ich will nicht.", sagte sie und tauchte im Wasser unter.  
>Das klare, kühle Nass umfing sie wie eine liebende Mutter, schirmte sie von der Außenwelt ab und hüllte sie in ihre eigenen Gedanken und Gefühle. Sie verweilte dort bis ihr die Luft ausging.<p>

Als sie keuchend wieder aus der Oberfläche entstieg sah Makic sie traurig an.

"Ihr müsst."

"Ja, ich weiß.", sagte sie träge. "Deren Überprüfungen, Skepsis, Befehle… es ist einfach so anstrengend."

Makic reichte ihr ein Tuch.  
>"Ihr schafft das, meine Königin."<p>

Midna lächelte ihn schwach an.


	14. Besuch

**Vierzehn - Besuch**

"Die Niederkunft muss vor dem Tempel stattfinden, so war es schon immer, darüber brauchen wir hier doch nicht diskutieren!"

"Aber unsere Königin ist anders, neu. Sie ist die erste Regentin, die die lichte Welt betreten hat. Das schreit nach Veränderung!"

"Das ist lächerlich, dass wir darüber überhaupt reden. Es kommt einfach nicht in Frage. Wenn wir all unsere Traditionen in den Wind schießen könnten wir doch auch einfach auf den Händen laufen, hm?"

"Aber das ist unbequem."

Midna seufzte. Der hohe Rat diskutierte schon seit über einer Stunde über Dinge, die sie selbst entweder für unwichtig empfand, oder aber ihre Meinung nicht von Belang war. Eigentlich könnte sie bei den Ratsversammlungen genau so gut in ihrem Gemach bleiben, es würde kaum etwas an den Ergebnissen des hohen Rates ändern.

Sie gähnte, winkte einen Bediensteten zu sich.  
>"Wasser.", sagte sie gedämpft. Der Bedienstete nickte.<p>

"Müsst ihr das hier tun? Es sind keine Untertanen da, wisst Ihr, kein Grund für diese Farce.", schimpfte sie sofort einer aus dem Rat.

Ein anderer widersprach. "Das ist doch, was sie ausmacht, dass sie es hier tut macht sie authentisch! Außerdem haben wir andere Themen-"

"Nein, nein, genau das hier ist eben das Thema! Veränderungen, nicht war? Und ein durstiger Regent, das ist eine schlechte Veränderung."

"Das stimmt nicht, noch hat sich niemand beschwert."

"Aber die Leute reden schon."

"Natürlich reden sie!"

Midna beobachtete stumm den Schlagabtausch und trank ihren Becher in einem Zug leer. Das Kind in ihr regte sich deutlich, stieß zu, schien unglücklich. Es tat weh, brannte wieder etwas stärker als sonst. Midna streichelte beruhigend ihren Bauch.

"Ich finde einfach nur wir sollten nichts überstürzen."

"Dafür ist es zu spät! Daran hätte man denken sollen bevor man der Königin all diese aberwitzigen Eigenarten erlaubt hat!"

Midna rührte sich. "Darf ich auch etwas dazu sagen?"

Der hohe Rat schien sie nicht einmal zu bemerken. Nichts neues, dachte Midna. Eigentlich war dieses parieren nicht ihre Art, aber sie hatte feststellen müssen dass das Regieren an sich - all die Entscheidungen, die Planungen, die Pflichten - weniger ihr Fall waren. Sie mied es, so gut es ging. Sie war keine schlechte Herrscherin. Sie war verantwortungsbewusst, stark. Nur eben der diplomatische Teil war ihr zuwider. Und die Schmerzen, die sie in letzter Zeit fast permanent hatte, erschwerten ihr auch noch den täglichen Kampf im hohen Rat. Sie hatte weder die Kraft noch die Lust sich mit diesem Haufen auseinanderzusetzen.

Das geht so nicht mehr, Midna, sagte sie zu sich selbst und war noch im gleichen Augenblick über diesen Gedanken ganz überrascht.

"Ich bin nicht glücklich über das, was ich jetzt sage - und ich meine es auch nicht böse - aber wäre Zanto nicht der Macht dieses Dämons verfallen hätten wir hier immer noch die gute, alte Monarchie wie wir sie kennen."

Midna schlug derart Kräftig auf den Tisch dass dieser unter ihren Händen erzitterte. Ihre Augen leuchteten gefährlich auf.

"Das reicht.", sagte sie ausgesprochen ruhig, aber mit einer ihr ungewohnten Art von Dominanz. Einer passiven Dominanz. Wie das Meer. Unbeugsam, ewig, tief.

Jeder einzelne des hohen Rates sah sie mit entsetztem Blick an.

"Ich bin eure Königin. Zollt mir mehr Respekt. Mich mit diesem bösartigen, egozentrischen Mann zu vergleichen, eigentlich sollte ich euch schon allein dafür für drei Tage in Zellen sperren lassen. Zanto war schwach, er war schlecht, er war egoistisch. Schiebt die Schuld nicht auf den Dämon.

Und was ist das für eine Monarchie, von der ihr sprecht? Ihr sitzt hier wie die Könige, ignoriert meine Worte, tut das was ihr für richtig haltet. Ihr fragt nicht nach meinem Zuspruch. Das ist keine Monarchie, das ist allenfalls eine Parlamentarische Monarchie, wenn nicht eine reine Räterrepublik. Wenn ihr schon so dreist zu eurer Königin sprecht, dann lügt ihr nicht auch noch ins Gesicht."

Midna hatte in einem sehr ruhigen Tonfall gesprochen, doch ihre Worte trafen wie die sonst aus blinder Wut herausgespukte Beleidigungen. Der gesamte Rat war sprachlos.

"Ferner möchte ich verkünden dass über meine Niederkunft erst dann wieder gesprochen wird, wenn ich, die alleinige Herrscherin des Schattenreiches, es erlaube. Ich werde eine Entscheidung treffen, und wenn ich euren Rat brauche, dann werde ich euch einberufen. Solltet ihr dies anzweifeln, so zeigt ihr mangelndes Vertrauen in eure eigene Königin, und dies werde ich in Zukunft nicht dulden. Ich werde das tun, was für mein Volk am Besten ist, und jeder, der das in Frage stellt, ist ein Abtrünniger und wird als solcher behandelt werden. Die Sitzung ist hiermit beendet.", sagte Midna, und schritt von dannen.

Sie schritt eilig durch die Tür des großen Saales, den Flur entlang in ihre Gemächer. Schloss die Türe. Erst dann brach sie in überraschtes Gelächter aus.

Konnte das wirklich sein? Hatte sie gerade den absolut sturen, unnachgiebigen hohen Rat die Stirn geboten? Die Worte waren wie von allein gekommen, sie war sich ihrer Sache so sicher gewesen, hatte ihren Standpunkt so unumstößlich klar gemacht.

Ja, hast du, dachte sie.

Und da begriff sie.

"Zelda!", rief Midna laut aus, schockiert.

Ja, ich bin hier. Ich musste mich einmischen, ich konnte mir das nicht mehr länger ansehen. Verzeih mir.

Midna lachte nochmal, in Freude, Überraschung, aber auch Verwirrung.

"Wie lange bist du schon hier? Wie hast du es hier her geschafft?", fragte sie.

Eine Weile. Und ich dachte mir, wenn eine Verbindung zwischen uns herrscht, dann kann sie sicher auch von beiden Seiten betreten werden. Außerdem hatte ich heute Nacht nicht… ehm, die Gelegenheit mit dir richtig zu sprechen.

Ein weiteres Lachen kroch aus Midnas Mund, diesmal in der Manier eines jungen Mannes der das Konzept von Sex und die Bezeichnung von Geschlechtsteilen aus irgendwelchen Gründen äußerst amüsant fand.

Zelda ignorierte es gekonnt.

Wir müssen reden. Wie lange hast du schon diese Schmerzen?

Midna setzte sich auf ihr Bett, griff mit einer Hand zwischen ihre Beine.  
>"Ich will jetzt nicht reden, ich will deine Anwesenheit genießen."<p>

Ihre Hand bewegte sich zurück, legte sich auf ihre eigene Wange, streichelte zärtlich. Zeldas Werk.

Lenk nicht ab, Midna, dachte sie. Ich will endlich wissen, was hier passiert. Du scheinst an den Schmerz gewohnt zu sein. Deshalb hast du ihn wohl schon länger.

Die Königin seufzte.

"In letzter Zeit immer verstärkter. Aber das ist normal, denke ich. Läuft so unsere Vereinigung für dich ab? Ich nutze sie, um dir sexuell nah zu sein, du nutzt sie um mich auszufragen?"

Das ist meine Art, dir nah zu sein, Midna.

Midna legte sich zurück auf's Bett, schloss die Augen.  
>"Na schön", sagte sie resigniert, während sie mit einer Hand zärtlich über ihren Bauch streichelte. Da sie sie den Drang nach dieser Berührung kaum verspürte schlussfolgerte sie dass es Zeldas Geste war. Sie genoss es.<p>

Warum behandelt der Rat dich so?

"Ich bin in meiner Probezeit.", sagte Midna.

Seit drei Jahren?, dachte sie empört.

"Es kann noch viel länger dauern. Wir leben im Vergleich zu euch recht lange, und in den Augen des Rates bin ich noch ein Kleinkind."

Wie alt bist du denn?, dachte Zelda in ihr.

"Wir zählen kein Alter, aber in Menschenjahren währen es weniger als 20."

"Was?!", entfuhr es Midnas Mund laut, welcher danach gleich lachte.

"So schockiert, Prinzessin? Zerstört es deine hübsche, kleine Ordnung, dass so ein großer Altersunterschied zwischen uns herrscht? Fühlst du dich etwa alt, hehe?"

Du bist so jung! Ich hatte Schattenwesen generell so viel älter eingeschätzt. Ich dachte … ich vermutete, dass du mehrere hundert Jahre alt sein könntest...

Die Königin des Schattenreiches prustete lautstark los.

Sie spürte Zeldas Scham in sich.

So jung, und schon Regentin einer ganzen Welt. Und schwanger mit einer neuen Art des Lebens. Dann warst du ja fast noch ein Kind, als wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Ich … ja, das überrascht mich sehr.

"Ach Prinzessin. Du weißt so wenig über mich. Wir sind niemals richtige Kinder. Außerdem ist das hier auch nicht meine erste Schwangerschaft."

"Was?!", entfuhr es abermals Zelda aus Midnas Mund.

Midna spürte einen Lachanfall brodeln, unterdrückte ihn aber, als sie tiefe Verletzung spürte.

"Sei nicht traurig", sagte sie stattdessen.

Ich dachte, du wärst meine Q'chit. Aber ich weiß gar nichts von dir.

Midna setzte sich auf, etwas schwerfällig unter der Last ihres großen Bauches, aber nicht plump.

"Man kann Q'chit sein ohne überhaupt den Namen des Gegenstückes zu kennen. Aber ich verstehe deine Verletzung. Ich war wohl … etwas zu verschlossen, wie mir dein Schock zeigt. Ich wollte mich dir nicht offenbaren, weil ich mir zu anfangs sicher war, dass du nicht dasselbe für mich empfinden würdest, wie ich für dich. Und danach habe ich es einfach nicht mehr als wichtig empfunden."

Es ist wichtig, dachte Zelda unversöhnlich.

"Ich verstehe, Prinzessin. Und deshalb werde ich dir mein Reich zeigen und dir ein wenig darüber erzählen."


	15. Führung

**Fünfzehn - Führung**

"Der Herrscher des Schattenreiches ist der einzige, der Nachkommen zeugen kann, sofern er weiblich ist. Wenn es sich um einen König handelt wählt er ein oberstes Weibchen aus dass die Nachkommen gebärt.", sagte Midna als sie die Gänge entlangschritt, und scherte sich nicht über die verwunderten Blicke der paar Diener, die ihren Weg kreuzten. Sie erlaubte Zelda sich dabei umzusehen und war stolz, als sie Ehrfurcht spürte.

"Nur wir Regenten können unsere Welt bevölkern. Wir sehen uns auch nicht wirklich als Eltern… zumindest nicht in eurer Bedeutung des Wortes. Wir sind nur die … hm, Fuhrmänner, die den Seelen hierher transportieren und zu einer eigenen Gestalt verhelfen. Nachdem sie dann einen vollständigen Körper erlangt haben wird ein Fest gehalten und die neue Seele vom Volk willkommen geheißen."

Wie darf ich das verstehen…?, fragte Zelda. Gebärst du vor einer tobenden Menge?

"Tobend nicht. Es ist immer sehr andächtig und ruhig."

Ein Schauer durchfuhr Midna. Er stammte von Zelda.

"Ist das so ungewöhnlich für dich?", fragte sie ein wenig konfus.

Es ist sehr intim.

"Für euch vermutlich, ja. Weil eure Nachkommen noch keine eigenständigen Personen sind. Ich kann das verstehen, wenn man das Wesen in seinem Körper als eigenes Fleisch ansieht und bei der Geburt starke Schmerzen erleidet."

Ich respektiere deine Tradition, aber ich will nicht, dass du mit … unserem Kind vor den Augen hunderter Zuschauer niederkommst.

"Ich will das auch nicht.", gab Midna zu und blieb stehen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch.

Das hier war anders als die Schwangerschaften zuvor. Es war so viel intimer, es war schmerzhaft, sie fühlte eine innige Verbundenheit. Sie hatte ganz andere Gefühle für den Hybrid in ihrem Organismus als bei den anderen Schattenwesen, für die sie sich tatsächlich nur als Bote sah. Für ihr Volk, ob nun von ihr geboren oder nicht, hegte sie elterliche Verantwortung, aber die unterschied sich deutlich von den mütterlichen Gefühlen für das Kind. Sie fühlte es. Das Wesen, das in ihr heranwuchs, war das Zeichen der Verbindung zwischen ihr und der Prinzessin Hyrules. Ein fleischgewordener Beweis der Verbundenheit, aus dem eine völlig neue, frische Seele entstehen würde.

Ich verstehe, verbalisierte Zelda mental, die alle Gedankengänge mitverfolgt hatte.

Midna wurde rot, ertappt in ihren Gefühlen.

"Nun. Ehm. Lass uns darüber später weitersprechen.", sagte sie nervös und beschämt.

Sie fühlte eine angenehme, leichte Wärme in ihrem Herzen, so wie diese, die man bei einem ehrlichen Lächeln verspürt.

Zeig mir mehr von deinem Leben, bat Zelda.

"Ja.", sagte Midna, und schritt durch ein Tor.

"Das hier ist der Thronsaal. Mein Schloss existiert schon seit Jahrhunderten, aber der Thronssaal ist viel älter. Es wird überliefert dass in unserer Welt kurz nach der Verbannung erst gewaltiges Chaos herrschte, denn die Götter hatten den Kriegsbringern neben den negativen Gefühle wie Hass, Wut und Rache außerdem den Zwang zur Nahrungsaufnahme und viele weitere, menschliche Grundbedürfnisse genommen. Damit wussten sie nicht umzugehen, für eine sehr lange Zeit. Irgendwann ernannte sich der weiseste und bewussteste von ihnen selbst zum Oberhaupt - Rell, der Erste - und brachte Ordnung in unsere Welt. Dieser Saal war das erste, was in der Schattenwelt gebaut wurde. Der Rest des Schlosses folgte erst viel später."

Sie hielt inne und wunderte sich. Aus irgend einem Grund fühlte sie sich erregt.

Zeig mir mehr, befahl Zelda in ihrem Kopf.

Midna nickte und schritt an den verwirrt dreinguckenden Wachen vorüber.

Werden die sich nicht wundern und an dir zweifeln, wenn sie dich mit dir selbst sprechen hören?

"Im Normalfall nicht. Du unterschätzt den Bann, der auf uns liegt."

Liegt der noch auf allen?

Midna schüttelte den Kopf. Überlegte kurz. Wusste nicht, ob sie es tun sollte, entschied sich dann aber dafür Zelda etwas von ihrer Last abzugeben und ihr gleichzeitig damit zu erklären was der Fluch bedeutete. Sie gewährte ihr Einblick in die schmerzhafte Erinnerung von Gliam. Wie sie vorher gewesen war und wie verändert und zerstört sie sich dann im Thronsaal verhalten hatte.  
>Was Midna mit ihr tun musste.<p>

Ein Glück, dass sie gerade allein im Gang war, denn in ihr stiegen Tränen auf. Es waren Zeldas.

Die Königin wischte sich die Tränen von den Augen.

Es tut mir so leid, Midna. Ich nehme die reine Liebe, die du für deine Untertanen empfindest, wahr und verstehe deine Last der Verantwortung. Du bist eine gute Gebieterin. Ich hege viel Respekt.

"Danke", war alles, was Midna leise, aber aus ehrlichem Herzen darauf antworten konnte.

So blieben sie beide für einige Atemzüge stehen, schenkten dem jeweils anderen Zuneigung, Wärme, Vertrauen.

Nach einiger Zeit machten sich wieder Gedanken in Midna selbstständig.

Eines verstehe ich nur nicht so richtig, dachte Zelda. Ich fühle in dir Wut. Ich fühle in dir auch Hass. Bist du … gebrochen…?

"Nein", sagte Midna ruhig, "Thronanwärter werden ohne Fluch geboren."

Auf dir lastet also nicht der Fluch? Du bist dir über alles im Klaren was passiert ist in der Vergangenheit und entscheidest dich trotzdem gegen die Rache?

"Ja. Aber selbstverständlich ist das nicht… Sehr viele Thronanwärter werden schon kurz nach ihrer Geburt in den Kerker geworfen, weil sie die Klarheit und die daraus resultierende Schande oder Wut nicht ertragen können. Es gibt einige, die behaupten sie könnten es, und verstecken dabei ihre wahren Motive. Zanto war einer von ihnen."

Ich bin sehr, sehr stolz auf dich, dachte Zelda und in der Tat, Midna konnte den Stolz in ihr deutlich spüren.

Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich küssen.

Midna lachte glockenhell. Sie mochte es, wenn die Prinzessin offensiv wurde.

"Komm, ich stelle dich jemanden vor.", sagte sie.

Midna bog ab, schritt durch einige Flure, betätigte schattenreichische Apperaturen und war dann wieder im Zugangsraum vor ihren Gemächern.

Makic, der vor ihrer Tür gewartet hatte, sah sie und rannte auf sie zu.

"Königin! Verzeiht mir, ich habe euch nicht mehr finden können, und -"

"Schon gut.", unterbrach ihn Midna freundlich, aber eilig, "Komm mit mir in meine Gemächer. Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Makic folgte ihr sogleich in ihre Räumlichkeiten und Midna konnte Zeldas Neugierde in sich festellen. Sie spürte wohl das besondere Vertrauen zu Makic und war gespannt auf das, was passieren würde.  
>Midna mochte es auch, Zeldas Neugierde zu spüren.<p>

Als sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte grinste die Königin den kleinen Bediensteten an.

"Makic", begann sie, "möchtest du die Prinzessin der lichten Welt kennen lernen?"

Seine Augen wurden groß.  
>"Natürlich, eure Majestät, nichts lieber als das!", antwortete er sofort.<p>

Midna schloss die Augen,

Ich überlasse meinen Körper dir. Du kannst Makic alles fragen, was du willst. Du kannst ihm vertrauen.


	16. Dank

**Sechzehn - Dank**

Als seine Königin wieder die Augen öffnete waren sie anders. Es war keine wirklich optische Veränderung, aber Makic fiel der Unterschied sofort auf. Ihr Blick war eine Idee sanfter, neugieriger, und irgendwie … älter. Erst, als seine Majestät zu sprechen begann, konnte er sich einen Reim darauf machen.

"Es freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen", sagte Königin Midna in einer außergewöhnlich sanften Stimmlage. Außer, dass es nicht Königin Midna war, sondern Prinzessin Zelda, die dort sprach.

Makic fiel sofort mit einen Aufschrei der Überraschung und plötzlicher Demut auf die Knie während er dabei wie ein Idiot "Eure Hoheit!" quäkte.

Die Prinzessin der Lichten Welt lächelte galant und mit außerordentlicher Freundlichkeit. Kein Hohn und kein Schalk über sein Verhalten war in ihrer Reaktion zu erkennen.

Stattdessen kniete sie sich hin, legte Midnas Hand auf seine Schulter und sagte mit Midnas Stimme: "Es freut mich sehr, deine Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen. Du bedeutest Midna sehr viel."

Schiere Freude und Aufregung durchfuhr Makic wie eine Lawine und ließ dabei seine Male blau aufleuchten. Er schämte sich sogleich für diese außergewöhnliche Gefühlsregung, hatte er schließlich gerade zwei der mächtigsten und einflussreichsten Wesen der Dimensionen vor sich stehen.

"V-v-verzeit, Prinzessin, i-i-ich"

Oh, wie er sich selbst schlagen konnte! Krieg dich in den Griff, Makic! Sei das Abbild eines Dieners, sei der Untertan den diese Personen verdienen!

"Ganz ruhig", sagte die Prinzessin über Midnas Lippen, und ihre Stimme, obwohl es technisch die gleiche sein musste, klang eigen und tiefer und reifer als die seiner Königin. "Du hast noch nie mit einem Wesen des Lichts gesprochen, nicht wahr?"

Makic nickte hektisch.

"Ich nehme an, du interessierst dich für meine Rasse?"

Ein weiteres, noch hektischeres Nicken.

"Dann machen wir es doch so, geehrter Makic, dass wir uns abwechselnd Fragen stellen. Ich interessiere mich nämlich auch sehr für deine wunderbare Rasse, und ich würde mich wesentlich wohler fühlen dir Fragen zu stellen, wenn es beiderseitig ist. Was meinst du dazu?", fragte sie und begleitete diese feinfühligen, zuvorkommenden Worte mit dem wohl grazilsten Lächeln, dass Makic je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Ich verstehe, dachte er.

Ich verstehe, weshalb meine Königin sie so sehr liebt.

In der Praxis jedoch nickte er nun mit dem Maximum an Hektik, die sein kleiner dicker Hals hergeben konnte.

Die Prinzessin nickte freundlich und richtete sich wieder auf, mit einer Eleganz die kein Stück von dem Gewicht ihres großen Bauches beeinflusst schien. Sie begab sich zum Bett und setzte sich auf den Rand der Matratze, nicht ohne mit gewisser Anerkennung die bläulichen Schmuckrunen an den hohen Bettpfosten zu bemerken. Sie schien wirklich interessiert an seiner Welt zu sein. Nicht, dass er ihre Aussage in Frage stellen würde, nur war es nochmal etwas anderes, es dann direkt -

"Makic, gibt es bei euch Wasser?", unterbrach die Prinzessin seinen Denkprozess.

"Eigentlich nur zur Waschung, eure Hoheit, aber die Königin hat eine gewisse Vorliebe dafür entwickelt, und deshalb habe ich immer etwas in der Nähe. Wollt ihr etwas trinken?" sagte er und war stolz auf sich diesen Satz flüssig und fast wie gewollt hervorgebracht zu haben,

Die Prinzessin nickte. "Sehr gerne."

Er ging sofort in den Nebenraum, die Ankleide und Waschung. Dabei konnte aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten wie die Prinzessin in Midnas Körper mit der reinsten, andächtigsten Liebe, die er je beobachten durfte, beidhändig über ihren gewölbten Leib strich.

Ach ja, dachte Makic, für die Prinzessin ist das neu, das Gefühl … das Kind in ihr. Wie es sich wohl für sie anfühlen muss, ganz plötzlich in so einem fortgeschrittenen Statium der Schwangerschaft zu sein? Wie muss es sich überhaupt anfühlen, plötzlich den Körper eines Schattenwesens zu haben…? Ich frage mich, was uns unterscheidet. Riechen wir gleich? Sehen wir anders? Hören wir anders? Vielleicht sehen wir gar unterschiedliche, neue Farben…? Und außerdem. wie muss es sein, mit meiner Königin in ein und dem selben Körper zu existieren? Wie fühlt man sich…? Wie kommuniziert man…?

Makic ertappte sich dabei wie er, unziemlich seiner Meinung nach, die beiden Herrscherinnen anstarrte. Und erst danach merkte er, dass die Prinzessin auch ihn ansah.

Er versank in Scham.

"E-e-e-euer Wasser", sagte er, und er hätte nicht weiter weg stehen können, als er ihr das Wasser reichte.

Zelda nahm das Wasser an sich. "Makic, es würde mich freuen, dir deine Fragen zu beantworten. Du scheinst einige zu haben.", sagte sie und führte den Becher zum Munde, trank.

Der kleine Diener wusste nicht so recht wohin mit seinen Gliedmaßen, wo er sich hinstellen sollte, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Die Gesamtsituation überforderte ihn.

Zelda setzte den Becher ab, lächelte höflich. "Wir müssen auch nicht sprechen, Makic. Es ergeben sich sicherlich mehrere Zusammentreffen unserer Seite, vielleicht auch in meiner eigenen Gestalt. Das würde mich erfreuen."

Makic nickte wieder, erleichtert und unglücklich zugleich.

"Ich möchte dir danken, dass du so auf … auf meinen Q'chit acht gibst, geehrter Makic."

Sie verstand, was ein Q'chit war! Ach Makic, natürlich verstand sie das, die Königin musste ihr das zu verstehen gegeben haben. Aber allein dass sie es aussprach und wahrnahm, und die Wertschätzung im Klang ihrer Stimme … Makic fühlte sich einfach als ob ...

"Ich danke euch, dass ihr meine Königin so vervollständigt. Ihr bedeutet ihr die Welt, und das bedeutet wiederum mir die Welt. Das Schicksal hat gut daran getan euch beide zusammenzuführen. Ich denke … ich bin mir sicher, Ihr werdet einander gerecht. Ich danke euch."

Er atmete tief ein. Er hatte all diese Worte sehr schnell ohne Atemzug hervorgebracht, aus Angst er würde sie verlieren, wenn er sie nicht so schnell wie möglich übermittelte.

Der Gesichtsausdruck seiner Königin wurde ganz weich und warm.

"Du bist ein gutes Wesen, Makic. Hab dank. Würdest du uns einen Moment allein gönnen?"

"A-aber natürlich", brachte er hervor und verschwand aus den Gemächern, so schnell ihn seine Beinchen tragen konnten.


	17. Schmerz

**Siebzehn - Schmerz**

Als das kleine Schattenwesen den Raum verlassen hatte stöhnte Zelda laut auf, legte beide Hände an Midnas Bauch, legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

"Bei den Göttern aller Welten, wie hältst du diese Schmerzen aus?"

Besorgnis. Midnas Geist versuchte wieder die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.

"Nein, bitte, lass mich. Ich muss das fühlen. Ich möchte spüren, was du spürst. Lass mir noch ein wenig Zeit."

Übernimm dich nicht, Prinzessin, verbalisierte Midna in ihr bekümmert. Der Unterschied zwischen uns ist, dass ich diesen Schmerz gewohnt bin. Du fühlst das alles zum ersten Mal. Und die Schmerzen kommen oft in Wellen. Es dürfte gleich nicht mehr all zu schlimm sein.

Zelda stöhnte noch einmal, die Muskeln im Unterleib verkrampften sich. Das musste das Wesen geweckt haben, den es begann sich zu regen und zu strecken, beschwerte sich über den Druck.

Die Prinzessin hielt sofort die Luft an, fokussierte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf diese äußerst deutlichen Regungen.

Da war es. Das Kind. Ihr gemeinsames Kind. Es war so real, so lebendig. Munter, kräftig. Es war da. Es war wirklich da.

Midna blieb leise, beobachtete andächtig aus einer weiter gelegenen Ecke ihres Körpers die Situation. Gönnte ihrer Q'chit diesen Moment.

"Es ist … es ist wirklich da. Ich werde wirklich Mutter."

Midnas Lächeln drang bis an ihre eignen Lippen, trotz der Kontrollabgabe.

Ja, dachte sie. Du hast wirklich Probleme, das zu fassen, nicht?

"Midna, du hast in meinen Geist gesehen. Du hast gesehen, wie rational ich bin. Rational und konventionell und logisch und selbstlos. So wurde ich erzogen, so lebte ich die letzten 25 Jahre meines Lebens. Mein Vater liebte mich sehr, aber er machte mir früh klar dass meine eigenen Bedürfnisse, mein persönliches Glück niemals mehr Gewicht als das Wohl des Volkes haben sollte. Das durfte so nicht sein. Und natürlich habe ich mich darauf eingestellt irgendwann Mutter zu sein. Aber nicht … nicht aus Liebe. Liebe war ein Märchen für mich, für das Volk. Ich rechnete damit den Prinzen eines anderen Landes zu heiraten, mit Glück vielleicht jemanden den ich sympathisch finden würde. Dann alsgleich für Nachkommenschaft zu sorgen. So sah es in mir aus, wenn ich an Familie dachte. Wenn ich überhaupt daran dachte."

In ihren Kopf blieb es leise. Damm formten sich die Worte "ich verstehe.", nicht ohne einen Beiklang von Melancholie.

"So viel persönliches Glück wie mit dir, das hätte ich mir nie erträumen lassen. Es ist schön, aber es ist… es ist einfach nur sehr schwer zu fassen. In meinem Weltbild sollten niemals Kinder aus Liebe existieren, ich hatte niemals Aussicht auf etwas, was einem Q'chit auch nur nahe kam."

Sie spürte Wärme in ihrem Herzen aufsteigen. Zuneigung, Verständnis.  
>Ich werde dich nicht mehr dafür auslachen, übermittelte Midna ihr mit Nachdruck.<p>

Ich merke, du hast Schwierigkeiten, dich in meinem Körper zu halten. Überlasse mir wieder die Kontrolle, ich möchte dir noch eine letzte Sache zeigen.


	18. Weltenbaum

**Achtzehn - Weltenbaum**

Midna fühte sie zum altehrwürdigstem Relikt, dass ihre Welt zu bieten hatte. Zum Schlüssel dieser Vereinigung: Dem Weltenbaum.

Als sie vor dem gewaltigen, jahrhunderte altem Gehölz stand, stockte ihr der Atmen, weil er Zelda stockte.

"Beeindruckend, ja?", sagte Midna leise, während sie den Blick über das violette Blätterdach gleiten lies und dabei einige der strahlenden kleinen Früchte musterte. Der Baum war breit und seine Wurzeln und Äste waren standhaft wie Stein. Wie sonst auch, bei diesem Anblick, kam sie sich so gering und kurzlebig vor.

Ja, dachte Zelda. Was ist das…?

Midna ging auf den Baum zu, berührte außergewöhnlich liebevoll die alte Rinde und streichelte sie wie eine Geliebte.

"Der Grund, weswegen ich zu dir kommen kann. Das ist der Weltenbaum. Wobei ich es, für dein Verständnis, weniger als Baum als als fleischgewordene spirituelle Verbindung aller Welten beschreiben würde."

Aller? Also deiner und meiner?

"Und noch viele mehr. Er räkelt sich durch Gezeiten, durch alternative Welten, durch die gewaltige Fantasie von Autoren, die auch ihre eigenen Welten kreieren. Der Weltenbaum kennt weder Zeit noch Raum."

Das… das fällt mir schwer zu verstehen.

Die Fürstin lächelte. "Keine Sorge. Niemand ist bestimmt, ihn vollends zu verstehen. Niemand könnte es je, außer die Götter. Und das ist auch gut so, denn der Baum erstreckt sein volles Potential erst durch Verständnis. Wenn du dich ihm näherst, und um Einblick in irgendeine Welt bittest, wird nichts geschehen. Dann ist er nur ein nutzloser, großer Baum. Aber wenn du ihn nach einer konkreten Welt fragst, eine die du selbst kennst oder zumindest eine deutliche Idee davon hast, dann kann er Einsicht gewähren. Wissen ist hierbei der Schlüssel, verstehst du? Deswegen ist er für mein ganzes Volk von wenig Nutzen."

Aber für dich nicht, bedeutete Zelda. Denn du kennst meine Welt.

"Richtig."

Zelda fühlte diese uralte, schier unendliche Macht unter Midnas Fingern. Erzähl mir mehr davon, bat sie.

Midna lachte. "Du kannst dich doch kaum noch halten. Ein andern mal, ja…?"

Dann zumindest eine Frage. Wie schaffst du es, den Baum als Portal zu nutzen?

Midna zog die Hand zurück und schwieg für eine lange Zeit. Sie unterdrückte Bilder und Gedanken.  
>Nicht von der Prinzessin unbemerkt.<p>

Was verbirgst du?, verbalisierte sie deutlich die Worte in Midnas Kopf.

"Prinzessin. Ich möchte dich um eine Sache bitten. Ich weiß, sie wird dir nicht gefallen, ich weiß dass es dir widerstreben wird. Wahrscheinlich wirst du immer wieder daran denken und in diesen Momenten Wut auf mich empfinden. Aber es ist … es ist sehr wichtig für mich, denn ich möchte dich nicht anlügen."

Um was willst du mich bitten?

"Frage nicht mehr danach. Nie mehr."

Aber -

Mit eiligen Schritten machte Midna kehrt und schritt von dannen.

"Suche nicht in meinen Gedanken danach. Versuche nicht auf des Rätsels Lösung zu kommen. Wenn du mich liebst, halte dich davon fern und frage mich nie mehr danach. Vielleicht werde ich dir eines Tages davon erzählen, vermutlich aber nicht.  
>Ich bitte dich."<p>

Es war leise in ihrem Kopf. Nur Midnas Schritte waren zu hören.

"Gib mir ein Ja, wenn du verstanden hast und mit mir übereinstimmst."

Ja, verbalisierte Zelda in Midnas Geist.

Aber dann sag mir noch eine letzte Sache, Q'chit. Weswegen sollte es mein Kind sein?

Midna, glücklich über Zeldas Zustimmung und den Themenwechsel, sagte: "Die Antwort "Weil du mein Gegenstück bist" wird dir nicht ganz reichen, nicht wahr…?".

Sie und spürte in sich die Zustimmung Zeldas.

Midna ging die paar Stufen zum Tempel hoch, der gerade verlassen vor sich hinruhte, setzte sich auf eine Bank und beobachtete die wunderschönen Wolken aus Orange, Schwarz und rot.

"Ich hatte eine Vision, als ich damals wieder zurück in mein Reich kam. Eine Vision über eine vereinte Welt. Nicht über einen Spiegel, dessen Macht so leicht missbraucht werden konnte, der uns und euch das Gefühl gab die Tür zu einem Gefängnis zu sein, nein. Eine Welt, in welcher wir in Frieden zusammenleben, in welcher die Schönheit meines Reiches von euch betreten werden kann und umgekehrt. Wir lernen die Menschen, Goronen, Zoras und mehr kennen, und ihr lernt uns kennen.

Das Kind ist der erste Samen für diese Gemeinschaft, ein unumstößlicher Beweis dass diese Vereinigung möglich ist. Hoffnungsträger meiner Vision, nicht mehr als die verbrecherischen Monster aus längst verstorbenen Zeiten zu gelten. Vorbote einer wunderschönen Zukunft für uns alle. Der nächste Auserwählte, der endlich Frieden über das gesamte Land bringen kann - über deine und meine Welt.

Wirst du an meiner Seite bleiben, jetzt, wo du das weißt, Q'chit? Auch, wenn es bedeutet, dass nicht nur mein, sondern vor allem auch dein Volk einen gewaltigen Wandel erdulden muss?"

Es herrschte eine lange Stille. Midna hatte Mühe, Zeldas Gedanken auszumachen, vermutlich weil sie sich nur noch zu einem kleinen Teil in Midnas Geiste halten konnte.

Dann benutzte Zelda ihren Mund, um ihre Antwort zu geben.

"Ja. Ich bleibe an deiner Seite und werde für die selbe Sache kämpfen."

Dann verließ sie ihren Körper und hinterließ Midna mit einem Gefühl unbändiger Erleichterung.


End file.
